Finding Hope Among Other Things Part 1
by Hateofme
Summary: Haile was an average run of the mill 25 year old living in California when the outbreak happened. She has never considered herself brave or strong so why is she wandering seemingly aimlessly around the US? Secrets are explosive and she is about to learn that first hand as she and her dog Nika crash into the front gate of the Greene family farm.
1. Chapter 1

"Shit. Shit shit shit shit." Haile felt as though that was her personal mantra. Ever since the outbreak the chain of the same damn word was one of the predominant chants in her brain. She had started all the way out in California in the beginning.

"Damn." She shook her head. That seemed like so long ago when it was only a matter of weeks. She had made it all the way down to a small gas station a couple of hours outside of Atlanta-and now she was stuck. "Not just stuck" she muttered to herself "but good and proper fucked." The damn zombies had heard her dog when she knocked over a couple of cans in the aisle, overjoyed at the prospect of food and finally getting out of the car.

"Nika!" She whispered frantically trying to get the 75lb Dobermans attention "shut up!"

The dog finally stopped jumping around the cans and held still as if suddenly noticing the undead that were slowly surrounding the building. Haile rolled her eyes 'a little late don't cha think' she thought to herself. She looked at her gun wondering if she should just end it all right now-"Snap out of it stupid." She thought and gave herself a mental shake. She had someone to find and pity parties were not going to help anything at this point. Quickly doing a mental inventory of her weapons (a shit load of knives, 2 rifles, and three handguns), she grimaced. No way were all but one of the guns useful without drawing more unwelcome company and no matter how many knives she had she couldn't take down that many without getting bitten at the very least. Gathering up the little courage she had left Haile made her was silently to the back of the station toward the bathroom.

The door creaked as she grabbed the handle and turned slowly pushing it open. It was a one stall bathroom and light was filtering through a small window on the wall. She only had one shot at making this work; the doors in the front were beginning to give. Giving a low whistle to Nika Haile opened the window and looked around, breathing a sigh of relief when she realized this side of the building was clear for now. She could see her little black Subaru off in the distance and thankfully only a few zombies were loitering around it. Haile took a deep breath as if to clam her nerves and soothe the shakes she was beginning to get. She had to make this work-she just had to.

"Nika, car." She whispered and helped the dog scramble out of the window. Damn thing couldn't be quiet to save its life-quite literally- but luckily (or unluckily) at that moment the glass in front gave with a groan and shattered to the floor. Grotesque bodies poured in the front falling on each other and walking on top of others to get to the promise o a fresh meal. Adrenaline was kicking in, she needed to get the fuck out of here NOW! Haile ran and launched herself through the window a breathed a sigh of relief-until she felt herself being pulled backwards by her sneaker.

"Fuck!" She whined and went into panic mode kicking for all she was worth, and suddenly she felt the hand no more and dropped out of the window sucking in her breath at the sharp sting in her thigh. She couldn't stop to think or breathe just hauled herself up as quickly as possible and ran for the car. She ducked under the arms of what once had been a man and ran to the drivers side. Nika was waiting and had already taken care of two other zombies that had been there. Haile threw open the door and the dog practically flew inside with Haile right behind her. There were more starting to swarm and as she fumbled for her keys she could hear the bodies shuffling and smacking the car. The back passenger side window was cracking and Nika in the front seat had her haunches tightened ready to spring and lips pulled back into a fierce growl. With shaking hands Haile managed to get the key into the ignition and turn. She couldn't think right now and just ran on auto pilot shoving into first gear and pealing away on the dirt road.

After driving for what seemed like hours but really was only a matter of minutes Haile started to breath normal. "Get a grip girl." she thought bringing her hand from her hair down her face and into her lap. She gave a quick yelp as she noticed a throbbing in her left thigh. Vaguely she remembered a sting as she had fallen out of the window but hadn't had time to look. But now that she was calming down she could feel the blood oozing all over her jeans. Come to think of it there must be a lot of blood because she could feel it dripping all the way down her right foot.

"Don't look don't look." She mumbled to herself. Injuries didn't change anything, she still had to get away and find someplace safe before she could check on her leg. Nika whined and tried to put her head on Haile's lap.

"Not a good idea girl." Haile mumbled "Can't shift with you there." She turned quickly on another dirt road. Her head was beginning to feel foggy and she wasn't at all sure that she was talking out loud. "Maybe I should have stopped to check that leg out after all." She huffed humorlessly.

The world was starting to spin around her creating a fishbowl effect. She could hear Nika barking but she wasn't sure why that was a bad thing? Straight in front of her she saw a sign on a fence. She knew she was getting dizzy but for some reason she really wanted to read that sign-she needed to know where she was and figure out a plan. Nika's barking was nearing frantic now and Haile couldn't understand it. Her foot hurt. It was such a random thought she giggled. She could see the sign but it was moving-or was she moving? She couldn't tell but she started to read as best she could-"GRE.."-she heard crunching metal, a high pitched yelp from Nika, and then everything went black.

Haile felt as though she were on another plane of existence. The large sign from the fence was somehow mounted on her windshield and she heard voices. She laughed and let a black haze take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Halie heard footsteps running the very air seemed tense and frantic. Shouts could be heard all around her as well as a low rumbling and damn if her lap wasn't nice and toasty.

"Get out of the car!" A mans voice shouted with an absolute air of superiority.

She almost laughed but sucking breath in was hurting. The voices were getting hazy and the rumbling was getting louder.

"Really Shane? Get out of the car?" A woman's voice asked incredulously. "She's not even conscious."

"Fuck it then. Just leave her, for all we know she's bitten. We don't have the resources for another anyway." The man (Shane?) spat.

"To bad this ain't your farm isn't it?" The woman spoke again. "You don't get to make those calls. Andrea, get Hershel now!"

Another woman's voice spun in my head with a quick "On it!" And Haile could her her footsteps fading. She thought she must have blacked out again because the next thing she knew there was a flurry of voices arguing around her car.

"We can't just kill it!" A woman cried

"Well we obviously can't move it and y'all are damn set on 'rescuing' her. What options do you think you have?" She could hear the triumphant smirk in the mans voice and was sure he was the one that had wanted to leave her.

Gravel crunched as someone walked closer to the car and the rumbling grew." Nika!" She thought and then she heard the calking of a gun. All of the relief at realizing Nika was at least alive suddenly whooshed out of her. Quicker than she had thought herself ever capable of moving-much less in the condition she was in-Haile had drawn her gun and cracked an eye pointing the barrel at the mans head. His eyes widened almost comically before they hardened.

"Shoot my dog and I shoot you." She grunted. The only response she got was a snarl from the man as he spun on heel.

"Think you could grab it Daryl?" What sounded like an older man asked.

"Fuck you think this is? I ain't gettin' tore up over no dumb bitch or her damn dog." A heavy southern accent bit out. "S'good as dead anyway." He spat and stomped out.

Prick, Haile thought. The old man was talking again and she was trying hard to understand what was going on.

"Hey sweetheart," he started "My name is Dale. We can't help you unless your dog moves."

Ok she could understand that sort of. "Loud whistle-real loud." she mumbled "I'll take care the rest."

The man named Dale was talking to someone else "Dayrl and Rick are the only two that can whistle loud like I think she's talking about."

"Well Daryl isn't gonna do shit, want me to grab Rick?" A woman asked.

"Yes and hurry. Thank you Andrea." Dale said before turning to look at me and eye Nika. "You're going to be fine sweetheart."

More crunching gravel but a second set of steps was uneven, almost frail sounding. Then a loud whistle had Nika at attention.

"Nika, go." Haile said in as an authoritative tone as she could muster. "Whistle again." And again she heard it. Nika jumped out of the car and looked for a moment between the man who had whistled and her owner seeming torn. "Go Nika heel." She managed to grind out before everything was peacefully black.

When Haile came to she was in a bed-which was odd in itself. What bothered her even more was the frail looking man sitting with her dog next to her bed on a rickety looking chair. He looked as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he was breaking-literally breaking. As she looked around she realized she was in a mans giant T-shirt and all that remained of her personal clothing was her bra and underwear. 'Good god the man isn't even conscious and I'm blushing' She thought biting back the embarrassed groan that was threatening to escape. Her leg hurt like a bitch and so did her foot.

'Wait foot?' Haile wondered confused as she tried to move to see what the hell was going on here. Unfortunately she hadn't realized the IV's she was hooked up to and stepping down her foot felt like it was on fire and immediately gave taking the IV's with her. Nika started barking and the man with the loose grip on her collar jolted awake-just not quick enough to dislodge his hand from the collar- and came crashing down with Nika right next to Haile's head.

She wanted to sink through the floorboards and Nika happily licked her face over and over and the poor man-who looked disoriented as hell tried to get up. If it could get any worse she didn't know how. And then it did. The noise had attracted a crowd that seemed to pour in the small bedroom. First two older men came running, then two younger women, and older woman, and two younger men one of them Asian. She wondered if she was going to cry.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" One of the women asked.

Haile was confused-'were they talking to her or the broken guy?' She wondered

"Told y'all this was a bad idea from the start." A man said and stomped off. 'Jackass that tried to shoot my dog' she thought. She could remember the voice but the face was hazy. A pretty blond woman and an older woman with short hair were helping the man she had inadvertently taken down back into the chair.

"Daryl!" One of the old men called out. Haile liked this man immediately; he had a soft expression and seemed so sweet. "We need your help, just for a quick moment." The man said talking at the doorway. Haile heard heavy footfall before she saw him-tall, muscular, handsome, and redneck. She felt she might have died and this humiliation was hell.

"The hell you need my help for old man?" He drawled. Some recognition sparked in her brain. He was an ass and she had heard him before.

"Getting her up on the bed." The old man stated matter-a-factly. Yes this was hell she was sure of it.

"Shoul'n have gotten out in the firs' place." Daryl grumbled as he walked over and scooped her up. And then she realized his arm was touching her ass. The shirt they had put on her had ridden up exposing her underwear to the whole room. Before she could process anything he had dropped her on the bed in a heap and walked off.

"Hey Jackass!" She called out and watched as he tensed and turned pinning her with angry eyes and folded arms, saying nothing and just waiting. Glances were being flung around the room, some worried and some trying to hide laughter. "Thanks!" She said brightly and abruptly waved him off.

"Stupid bitch." Daryl spat and stalked out of the room. A few moments later a door slamming reverberated throughout the house.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Daryl had left every head swung to face her. Haile had never been comfortable with all eyes on her and this was no different-well maybe it was worse because she was sans pants, in an obvious mans shirt, and had flashed everyone there.

The Asian man walked up with a look of awe on his face "I think you might be my hero. Wanna teach me how to call Daryl a jackass and not get swung at? Or even yelled at for that matter!" He finally said with a grin. "What's your name? I'm Glenn by the way, and this is Rick," he pointed to the frail man and she blushed, still embarrassed that she had caused his fall. Glenn was continuing introductions and she rushed to pay attention.

"This is Hershel," he pointed to one of the older men who nodded his head at her "He's a doctor. And this is Dale." He pointed at the man with the kind voice. "And Carol, Maggie, and Andrea." He concluded pointing from the older woman, a young brunette maybe her age, and the pretty blonde from the car. Glenn turned again and waited for her to say something.

Haile looked at her hands in her lap for a moment before looking at everyone slowly.' _Could she trust these people? One of them had wanted to kill her for christ sake! But the rest of them.._' She thought biting her lip slowly '_The rest of them helped for the most part. Maybe it might be nice to be part of a group for once-just for a bit before she got moving again?'_

"My names Haile Haddock." She spoke clearly so she wouldn't have to do this again.

"Ok Haile," Said Rick "Can you tell us where your from? How you found the farm? And how you've survived this long with just you and a dog?" He said in somewhat of a rush.

Rick had a soothing voice and it seemed obvious that he was in charge here. Which got her wondering if she was even really welcome to stay. No one had asked her and she had kind of attacked they're leader. She started to move off of the bed to grab her stuff when Hershel moved to stop her.

"Hey now, we just had a crash and fall and we don't need another. Everyone but you Rick" and Hershel nodded toward the man. "Need to leave. She needs those wounds checked."

That reminded her! "Wait! What the hell happened to my foot!" Haile demanded as the door shut behind Glenn who was the last to leave.

"Well we were kinda hoping you could tell us." Said Rick.

Hershel interrupted "As far as we can tell it looks like you ran barefoot over some glass and a few small pieces of shrapnel. And driving your car didn't help you any. It took a couple of hours to dig everything out that was pushed in. Your thigh had a hefty piece of glass lodged in it, but thankfully, it missed any arteries. On top of that," he continued " you had several small lacerations on your arms and a mild concussion from the crash."

Haile sat there for a moment in shock before sputtering "Barefoot?! I'm not dumb enough to run barefoot! And if I was barefoot then how come only the one foot hurts! Everything else yeah I get but why on earth would I be running barefoot anywhere?!" _These people were insane! Had they injured her foot to make sure that she stayed there? If she stayed there Haile couldn't go and find 'her'! What the hell was wrong with these people!?_! She was starting to panic when Nika jumped up on the bed and made herself at home by Haile's side and resting her head on her owners chest. She was being irrational and needed to calm down. Rick and Hershel exchanged a glance laced with amusement at Haile's and Nika's antics.

"Well," Rick started "When T-dog got you out of the car you were only wearing one shoe. Your right foot was not only shoeless but had a sock that was barely hanging on. Your foot and the sock were ripped up pretty bad. You've been checked for scratches and bites-" at this she looked up, alarmed that these men and seen her naked, before he quickly said "By Maggie and Andrea, and you've come up clear."

Haile's head was starting to spin. She was just so tired. Nika's rhythmic breathing was slowly lulling her to sleep. Rick started to speak again and ask questions but through her rapidly falling eyelids she saw Hershel stop him.

"We can find out more once she's rested, son. Go on back with Lori and Carl. They need you now. I need to check her wounds and make sure she didn't pop any stitches" Hershel whispered and gave her a small nod and maybe a slight smile before ushering Rick out of the room and shutting the door.

"Right," Hershel nodded to himself "Now lets see that leg of yours."

Hershel proceeded to lift up the bandage on her thigh and talk to her about the wound. She learned that there were twelve stitches in her thigh and 'congratulations!' Her fall hadn't ripped a single one. He cleaned it and put a new bandage on it before moving down to her opposite side to look at her foot. She could see the blood seeping through and watched as he slowly and painfully took them off. Her foot she learned had only a few stitches but was much worse than her leg. It looked almost like hamburger with butterfly bandages all over it. Haile wanted to barf and the room that didn't seem to stop spinning wasn't helping any.

"Well," Hershel said softly "I think I'm going to wrap your foot up again for the night. If the bleeding has stopped by tomorrow we'll let it air out. I'm sure we have some crutches running around this house that would work for you to get around while your foot heals." He looked at me with his head cocked slightly to the side as if he were trying to figure out something. He opened his mouth and then just as quickly shut it and shook his head. Hershel paused at the door. "I'll find those Crutches and send someone up with them for you."

"Thanks." Haile whispered petting Nika's head as he shut the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Haile opened her eyes when she heard the creak of the bedroom door being opened. It hadn't even been a full day since she had left the gas station early that morning.

"Hello." The woman with the short grey hair, ('Carol?' She thought?) called softly. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but we'll be having dinner in a few hours and Hershel asked if I could give you these." She held out the crutches.

"Thanks." Haile said shyly. She sat up suddenly looking around for Nika who was no longer on the bed.

Carol beat her to it "Your dog, Nika-right? -Is outside." She said with a small smile "She seems to have quite a liking for some of the men here."

"Thank you." Haile murmured again. She wasn't to sure what else to say and she could feel the awkward levels rising.

"Oh!" Carol put her hand up over her mouth. "I'm so sorry I almost forgot! Would you like a bath? I put a few buckets of hot water in the tub and it should be cool enough if you'd like." She trailed off her sentence rather hesitantly, as if worried that she was going to offend Haile or that she would say no.

Haile looked at the woman; she look so tired and thin-and just sad. This poor woman managed to drag water and put it in a tub for her and she'd be damned if she let that hard work and thoughtfulness go to waste! "I'd love it!" She practically squealed, holding back the impulse to clap her hands. "Would you mind, ahhh, helping me?" She stuttered a little embarrassed to be practically inviting this woman she had just met to see her naked.

Carol didn't look fazed at all though, in fact she flashed a slight smile as she said "Of course."

It was a slight job getting to the bathroom with only Carol and slightly too big crutches for help. Eventually they made it though and not too worse for wear. It was still pretty light out and Haile noticed a mirror to her right. She grimaced and took a deep breath steeling herself for the disaster she was sure to see.

Her hair was slightly matted in a messy braid with twigs, dirt, and blood throughout. She couldn't even see her natural hair color underneath the mess. Her gaunt cheeks were the biggest surprise as they had always been full, giving her a forever youthful appearance. She still looked much younger than she was but sickly. Her pale skin was caked with dirt and blood and had tracks running through it.

Haile was petite to begin with before the dead started walking at 5'4" and 117 pounds she had been just fine with her weight. Now, however, she looked absolutely skeletal. She looked as haunted hazel eyes stared back at her; memories threatening to resurface, she quickly looked down. And promptly snorted. Her foot and thigh were squeaky clean in a very straight line all the way around each appendage. Obviously they had to clean it when they fixed her up but it still looked ridiculous.

"I've got some shampoo and soap." Carol spoke softly "And I found a small bottle of conditioner. I could help you with your hair if you like? Hershel said to make sure we keep your bandages out of the dirty water and your foot has to be kept dry. I figure the tub is only filled filled a bit and if I help you we can keep the water off your leg and we can just have your foot hang out of the side."

Haile was a little nervous about having Carol help her but decided to suck it up. As she undressed with Carols help she saw her eyes widen.

Carol gasped and stuttered "You-you have a-"

"Stop!" Haile said in a harsh whisper knowing Carol was talking about the fine stretch marks on her belly. "I don't want to talk about this-and I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone." As an afterthought she remembered Hershel saying that Andrea and Maggie had checked her for bites and added "And I would appreciate it if you could ask Andrea and Maggie not to say anything either."

"Of course." Carol said. "You know," she commented a few minutes later as she helped Haile dry off "My daughter is twelve. She-she's out there." At this her breath hitched and Haile could see tears forming. "She got lost a couple of weeks ago...but Daryl- Daryl is going to find her."

Haile looked at this poor woman in disbelief, _'she really thought that asshole was going to help her find a little girl?_' Carol caught the look and smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"You'll see." She told her "He's been out there every day since she's been gone, looking for her. He was heading out when he found you, you know. Without him you would have been walker bait and more than likely dead." Carol than gave her a stern look "Don't always judge by the surface of things." It sounded like an order her mother would have given her and she nodded.

In the end she was glad for the help-it took five washes to get her hair even remotely clean and Carol had washed her a bright pink. Carol helped her to stand and maneuver her foot to stay out of the shower and then poured the last of the heated water over her hair and body. Once she was dressed in clean clothes (from Maggie or Andrea she assumed) Carol found a stool for her to sit on facing the mirror while she combed her hair. She seemed lost in doing Haile's hair perhaps thinking about doing her own daughters before... Haile gave herself another mental shake-she was not going down that road-and looked into the mirror for the second time that day. She could see the chocolate color of her hair again and the insane curls were also present. As Carol combed the longest layer fell at her waist. Her skin had a slight glow to it and her eyes looked a little brighter.

Carol seemed to come out of a trance and the transformation was saddening. While she had been combing she had looked serene, almost happy, but as reality crashed in around her she just looked lost and broken.

As Carol held open the door for her she leaned over an gave her an awkward hug and whispered "I'm sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

First off, I'd like to say thank you for the reviews! I have no idea how to reply to them though! So I figured I'd just do it here real fast :). I have never written any fanfic before (obviously) so all reviews are much appreciated!

Leyshla Gisel- Thank you for the reviews! It's nice to have a consistent reviewer! As for the baby question well we'll wait and see :). Also thank you for correcting my spelling! I'm a tad dyslexic and some combos are harder than others!

smkelover- Thank you very much!

SoFarFromPerfect90- Thank you! I appreciate the review!

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Between the sympathetic looks shooting her way from Maggie and Andrea, the glowering in her general direction by Daryl (who she was trying to ignore for Carols sake), and the fact that Nika had apparently decided she had and issues with Haile for almost killing them both, so she had abandoned her for Dale. She was starting to get pissed. Then Shane had to open his mouth and it all went down hill from there.

"I'm tellin you Rick" Shane said in a mock whisper "We don't know anything about her besides she has an attack dog and we don't have the resources to add on not one but two mouthes that don't pull their weight. I say she packs it up and leaves first thing in the morning."

Rick looked tired and worn and his voice sounded it even more when he answered. "Frankly Shane she hasn't had an opportunity to answer questions and we could use all the help we can get at this point."

Shane looked across the fire at her and gave her a look of disgust. "Help? How the hell do you think she's helping? By using medical supplies? Eating our food?" He slammed his hand on the log "She shouldn't be here! And you should be inside with Lori and Carl!"

Rick looked a cross between confused, tired, and irritated when he opened his mouth to answer-but Haile got there first.

"Ya know Rick if your tired go on in with your boy. I'm sure I can handle twenty questions." She said loudly her eyes only leaving Shane to give Rick what she hoped was a comforting smile. He looked hesitant but then nodded to her and everyone else in turn and headed inside gratefully.

"So!" She said in a falsely bright tone "What is it you'd like to know-umm I'm sorry I didn't catch your name-?"

Shane threw her a dark look before answering "Officer Walsh. And I want to know where you come from and why you're here-and how you found the farm."

"Well" she started still just as perky "I'm from California, you ever been? No?" She said glancing at his ever growing frown "Well gee! You should go someday! I'll even tell you the good places to eat! As for why I'm here? Well I've always wanted to travel and Georgia is just soo lovely! Don't you agree? I mean aside from all the flesh eating zombies running around terrorizing everyone it's the perfect place to visit! And for how I found this place? Well, there I was leisurely perusing the countryside with my faithful canine companion," She gushed still just as happy and gave Nika a loving glance. "When suddenly I saw this sign! I tried to read it and just must have gotten too close! But then I was found! And saved! I have to say, thank you ever soo much for the rescue! Anything else?" Sure he had asked a simple question but he was a jerk, and killing with politeness and sarcasm had always been a favorite pastime of hers.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Glenn coughing in a vain attempt to hide his laughter. A quick glance around had her noticing that almost everyone else had similar reactions-even Daryl had a slight smirk turning up the side of his lips.

"Now listen here" Shane started "This is our camp and our food! You come along with your uppity attitude and eat food you didn't hunt-" he was cut short by a lazy drawl.

"Well now officer" started Daryl "I'm pretty damn sure you didn't hunt for that food neither. Fact I did n I'm not complainin' about sharin' a bit so I think you cin just shut yer damn mouth." He finished and stood glowering at Shane. Shane apparently had no retort and snapped his mouth shut before stomping off.

"Thank you." She said quietly hobbling up to Daryl.

He turned quickly and snapped "I didn't do it fer you ya damn idiot. I jus' don' like him." And with that he turned on heel and stalked off towards his tent.

She crossed her arms as best she could with the crutches and and glared at his retreating back. "Well you're welcome Haile no problem!" She muttered to herself "Still it was nice!-Don' worry about it!" She continued mimicking his voice and keeping her pretend monologue between them going. "Fucking prick."

"Sooo California is pretty nice?" Smiled Glenn as he walked up to stand next to her.

Haile gave him a sidelong glance " Pretty damn." She said with a grin. He laughed and slid his arm around her shoulders.

"So you really from there?" He questioned as he directed her back to her seat at the fire.

"Yep. Once the outbreak happened I started working my way across the states."

"How'd you end up at he farm?"

Haile sighed and shrugged her shoulders "Got caught at a gas station couple hours out if Atlanta. Managed to slide through a bathroom window but apparently in the process one of the fuckers stole my shoe." She laughed trying to pull some levity into her story. "Got a chunk of glass in my leg when I fell out the window though. I thought if I drove far enough I'd have time to check my leg out-didn't even notice my foot though. Lost too much blood and drove around kinda aimlessly for a bit-and the rest, as they say, is history." She finished with a small smile. "Where are you from?"

Glenn shrugged and looked at the ground sheepishly "Atlanta. Pizza delivery." He smiled at her. As the night passed she learned all about the group. Rick had a son that was shot but healing now. He had woken from a coma after the outbreak had started and somehow managed to find his wife and son. That story gave her a little hope. Daryl had a brother that no one seemed to know if be was alive or dead-all that was known was that he chopped off his own damn hand to stay alive. Haile had to admit that even though he sounded like a bastard he also sounded like one tough SOB. Andrea had lost a sister named Amy. Dale had shown up alone. Shane seemed out of place but had been Ricks deputy. T-dog was another loner but, he at least, seemed nice. Carol had lost her husband when Andrea lost Amy but it didn't sound like much of a loss-apparently he was abusive. Carol also had "lost" her daughter Sophia, but everyone seemed sure she was alive. After she had been lost they all ended up on Hershel's farm. Maggie and Beth were his daughters and she wasn't sure how Patricia and Jimmy tied into the dynamic.

The fire was dying down and Dale showed her to her tent. "Here you are young lady!" He announced with a flourish, throwing his arm out towards her tent and making a slight bow.

She smiled at him "Thank you Dale. I appreciate everything you and your group are doing for me." She quickly leaned in and gave him a hug, surprising even herself.

He blushed lightly "Now now kid. Don't be making this out to be some overtly kind gesture. We are all people and now more than ever we need each other." He gave her a quick fatherly peck on the forehead and headed off only pausing to call over his shoulder a quick goodnight.

As Haile looked around she noticed some smart ass had decided to set her up mere yards away from Daryl's tent. Her resolve to give him a chance for Carols sake had been re-solidified as stories were shared not only of him looking for Sophia, but about his brother as well. No one deserved that. She squared her shoulders and hobbled off to his tent. It was dark inside but that didn't mean a thing. She gave a small squeak as something brushed her hand but let out a laugh when she realized it was Nika. "Hey girl." She muttered "Gonna protect me from the redneck?" Nika just nudged her with her head which Haile took as a yes.

"Daryl?" She whispered. Nothing. Not a sound. She sighed. "I- I just wanted to say thanks. Not for Shane-we established that wasn't for me already-but for the food. And-" she hesitated taking a deep breath. She was pretty sure he was asleep but on the off chance she didn't want to piss him off. "And thank you for looking for Sophia-and having faith. It means a lot, even if you don't realize it." And with that Haile turned and headed straight for her tent. Nika curled up beside her sleeping bag and they both drifted off almost immediately.

From atop the camper Dale smiled to himself and from inside the camper Carol smiled as well.

Daryl POV

Daryl heard the damn woman talking at his tent; how could he miss it? Bitch had no idea what she was talkin about, and somehow managed to find the balls to come up to his tent? He wasn' no ones savior but he'd be damned if he let somethin' happen to that little girl. He was fuming at the little busy body by the time he drifted off.

Daryl woke with a start sitting up with his ears straining. 'What the hell?' He wondered not quite sure what woke him- and then he heard it-slight breathy sounds somewhere off to the side of his tent. He rolled off of his cot silently and grabbed his crossbow, not bothering with a shirt or pants. Geeks didn' care if you were dressed or not and time was precious. He did grab his boots, however, he didn't bother lacing them up.

He made his way silently and eventually came to a tent a couple of yards away from his. It hadn't been there before so he knew it was the new addition. He strained his ears for any sounds. And then there it was again-soft and breathy... Daryl froze when he realized exactly what he was hearing. Haile was moaning, and not in pain neither. The panting coming from her tent was getting him worked up and he felt like a creep. Quickly he turned to get back to his tent but before he could take a step he heard his name.

"Oh god Daryl!" Haile's voice was soft and throaty and turning him the fuck on! He was hard as a rock and felt like a perv. How old was this chick anyway? He wasn't even sure she was legal and here he was with a raging hard on just from hearing her say his name.

"Uhh Daryl?" Glenn's voice shot through the darkness like a gun as Daryl spun quickly around. Glenn's eyes shot down to his obviously tented boxers and then suddenly seemed to find star formations fascinating. "Nev-never mind." He stuttered quickly backing away

Daryl briefly wondered if her could shoot the china man and get away with it. Growling under his breath he stomped back to his tent and settled into a shitty nights sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

First and foremost I'd like to sthaw great big thank you to all of you that reviewed! It really means a lot to me and is honestly the best encouragement ever!

Nika was pacing and whining at the tent flap when Haile woke early the next morning. Quickly she leaned over letting the dog out _'probably about to bust her bladder_' she thought with a snort. Opening the tent flap gave her a quick glimpse of Daryl's tent. Haile quickly let the flap fall back into place as she remembered a rather vivid dream from the night before.

"Oh god" she moaned throwing her self back onto the sleeping bag and covering her head with the pillow.

She wasn't necessarily a prude but she had only been with three men total and it was nothing adventurous. With the last man she had realized she wasn't happy nor getting her needs met but she didn't have the heart to say anything. Sure, she loved the idea of sex but the actuality was always a let down. Why she was having dreams about Daryl of all the people here she honestly could understand-he was hot. Built like sex on a fuckin stick with eyes that made your breath catch-yeah she could see the dreams. What she couldn't reconcile was his general douche bag attitude! The man couldn't even keep himself civil long enough to accept a simple thank you! Oh well, it's not like she had ever acted on any of her fantasies before the world turned upside down- she would just have to keep from acting awkward around him (it's not like he knew she was dreaming about him after all), and the best way to do that was avoid him.

That settled she moved the pillow off of her head and sat back up to look at her leg. The bandage had only a fine strip of blood seep through that was well dried now, she would have to see Hershel about taking it off. She knew he wanted it to air out but how well could it air out under the thick pair of jeans she had been given?

She wondered why she had been given clothes in the first place, it's not like she didn't have her own. Looking around her little tent she realized suddenly that nothing in here was hers. Where was all of her stuff? Back at the car? She sighed _'No time like the present' _and grabbed the crutches and made her way out of the tent and started the long walk to the car. She stopped and groaned when she realized she would need help carrying everything.

A quick glance around camp had her wondering who to ask out of the people that were up Glenn didn't look like he could carry much and she was really hoping for only one trip. Dale, while kind, was on watch duty and honestly looked like he would manage less than Glenn. Andrea was up though...maybe she could grab her and Maggie? After all, it would give her a chance to make sure Carol had talked to them-and hey, more hands to carry.

"Ummm, Andrea?" Haile suddenly felt unsure.

"Yeah?" The blonde asked looking over at her from a map that was sitting on the hood of one of the cars.

She shuffled her good foot around for a second before making eye contact. "I was wondering if maybe you and Maggie could help me grab my stuff out of my car?" Seeing no sign of irritation she rushed on "I wouldn't ask normally but with my foot I can't really carry much and I-"

Laughing Andrea held up her hand "Don't worry! I'll find Maggie and we'll get on this alright?"

"Thank you." Haile returned with a smile. She had always had a problem with rambling and honestly it was probably a good thing-it led people to underestimate her. In her mind she had only a few useful strengths; one of those was the ability to figure out others. Not to say she was good with all people or anything like that, no. Haile was good at looking at things from multiple angles and points of view, a talent that subsequently helped her pick people apart. She could tell how to break a person with words and find the things they were most insecure about. It wasn't intentional and she rarely ever had brought those insecurities up believing that to just be plain cruel. No, she had developed this ability by just trying to understand why people do what they do. There was always a chain of dominos from beginning to end and you just had to look hard enough to figure out how things were connected.

Already she had started cataloging the people around her. She had caught Andrea staring at her sadly quite a few times and knew that the sister she lost was around her age. She was sure these looks had to do with Andrea's sister but she didn't know why or how they were going to impact her. Maggie seemed happily repressed. She loved her family and her farm but at the same time wanted to grow away from it. That combined with the calculating looks she had been giving Glenn made Haile wonder if she was going to jump on him.

Shane confused, worried and angered her. He was brash, rash, and stuck in Ricks shadow. Apparently always being second was finally starting to wear on the cop. Haile could sympathize, never being the best- not even once- and to have a fucking apocalypse could wreak havoc on a fragile psyche. He was still a jerk though.

Carol was her hero-having gotten out of her abusive marriage and finally on the way to better things for her and her daughter only to have that daughter go missing? That fact that she walked out of the RV on a daily basis made her strong as steel in Haile's mind. That and the fact that she still had hope that Sophia would be found safe.

And that brought her to Daryl-ass hole who adamantly looks out for only himself but leaves daily to find a little girl that's not even his? Sure he was a prick to her but he had shut Sane up-he could have let Shane keep going and he chose not to.' That was all on Daryl' she thought smugly. 'Whether he wants it to be or not.' She still didn't like him though. But she didn't have to- she just had to avoid him. A hand was waving in front of her face.

"Hey!" Maggie's voice sang out "You're lookin' eight different shades of red there! Havin' naughty thoughts?" She finished with a smile.

"No! No-I-I was just..." Haile trailed off miserably-she had always been shit at lying. Andrea and Maggie looked at each other surprised before looking back at her.

"Well I was just kidding around but..." Maggie trailed off

"And now that I've caused yet another socially awkward moment," Haile smiled "Would you two mind helping me get my stuff from my car?" At the affirmative nods and grins the two sent her she spun around and started the long walk to the gate.

"Uh Haile?" Called out a confused Maggie. "The guys took your car out on the side of the house-that way."

Haile turned and looked as Maggie pointed the exact opposite direction of where she was heading. Turning red again Haile gave a sheepish grin to the two women and started following after them.

When Haile saw her car she almost cried. It was totaled and there was no way it was coming back. She couldn't breath-this wasn't right! She needed this car! How else would she spot her? This was was her god damn car! Haile didn't even notice the tears spilling from her eyes or the ground rapidly coming up to meet her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who reviewed! I know her attachment to her car is odd but hopefully that will be explained here :). As always I appreciate each and every review and they provide a great source of kicking my butt into gear ;).

Memories

"Haile! I'm glad I caught you! Listen-"

Haile cut him off "Is that Taylor?"

"Yes that's why I called-"

"What happened!-"

"We're not sure-something about seeing your car?"

"Hand the phone over Grandpa." Haile sighs

"Mommy!" The scream is ongoing.

"Shhh shhh shhh." Haile soothes "Baby, it's ok Taylor. I heard you saw a car that looked like mine?" At this the wailing reaches new levels.

"Mommy's" a hiccup and a cough "car went away!" The pathetic cries are getting to her and Taylor seems to be having trouble breathing from the amount of crying.

"Taylor." Haile says in a stern voice. "Now you listen to me. If Mommy was there I would be with you! You saw a car that looked like mine that's all sweetheart. If I was out there I wouldn't drive away from you!"

"I. miss. you." Each word is hiccuped but the tears are slowly dying down.

"Oh baby. I miss you to! And I can't wait to see you! I promise Taylor, I'll always come back to you. No matter what happens, you understand?" A muffled yes and more tears are the response. Over an hour of promises, comforts, and lullabies later Haile hangs up the phone.

"Was that Taylor?" He askes

"Yes." Sighed Haile "Apparently a black Subaru was spotted driving away from the restaurant and Taylor was sure it was me." Her heart had felt like it was breaking. No child should ever wonder if their parent would come for them. She couldn't wait to get out there and see Taylor's face again or to exchange hugs and kisses with her little one.

Present day

"Haile! Haile!" A quick slap to her face had her trying to focus on the world around her. "You ok?" Andrea asked.

_'Great'_ she thought_ 'some sort of mental break in public'_ She smiled brightly avoiding their concerned stares. "Fine! Sorry must have spaced for a second there-ready for a haul?"

Maggie apparently couldn't let it go "Are you sure you're ok? I mean you were crying-"

"I'm fine. Some dust got in my eyes is all." Haile said in a slightly steelier tone almost daring the two women to challenge her. "Besides this was a pretty bad ass car." She said lightly as she reached in and started throwing things out. "You'd cop a few tears if you lost it to." She threw a grin behind her to show she was teasing but she just got two uneasy grimaces in return.

Haile worked quickly grabbing her locket out of the glovebox and shoving it into her bra, sneaking a glance at the trunk to make sure it was still shut. Walking to the passenger door and pulling it open she started throwing out her stash. Two large canvas bags with an insane amount of miscellaneous medical supplies, four more bags the same size with canned food and some bottled water, three bags of ammo, a large bag she lovingly called "a bunch of sharp pointy things", and the last bag was her clothes.

She looked at the ground and then at Andrea and Maggie before saying with an embarrassed smile "I think I may have over estimated the three of us." The two women that had been staring at the ever growing pile of bags on the floor in shock finally looked at her. Large grins slowly spread over their faces as they started whooping happily. It really wasn't all that much in the broad spectrum of things but it was more than what was there before and that made all the difference.

"Be right back." Rushed Andrea before she sprinted off toward the house a large smile still plastered on her face.

"Hey Maggie?" Haile ventured

"Yeah?"

"Hershel told me that you and Andrea checked me over for bites and whatnot yeah?" Maggie looked up at her uncomfortably before nodding her head in the affirmative. "You think you and Andrea could keep some details to yourself?" She asked looking pointedly down at her stomach.

"Yeah." Maggie nodded lowly. "What happ-"

Haile cut her off "I would prefer if we pretended that there was nothing you and Andrea may or may not have seen. In other words we pretend there is nothing about my body that needs questions." Haile spoke in a hard tone-this was not a request-but an order. Maggie looked disgruntled but shook her head yes anyway.

"Holy shit!" An excited voice cut through the tenseness effectively ending the conversation. They looked away from each other to see a slightly out of breath Andrea standing with T-dog, Rick, Dale, and Daryl- all of whom were looking at her bags.

Haile quickly grabbed her bag of personal items while the others picked up the rest. On the way to her tent a quick look at her "helpers" showed Daryl with her bag of "sharp items" as we'll as one of the bags of ammo. This didn't go well with her avoidance plan of the guy but there was no way she was giving up her "sharp" bag.

"Daryl" she called out.

"What." He grunted not even looking her way.

"The blue bag?"

"What about it."

"I'd like that one at my tent please."

"Whatever kid." He grumbled picking up his pace and leaving her even further behind.

Haile stared after his back indignantly. "Rude hick." She ground out trying her best to balance her bag while walking with the crutches.

Daryl POV

He couldn't seem to get away from her and she had only been there a day. Whether he was running from thoughts and fantasies of her or trying to avoid her general presence he couldn't seem to be successful. Not to mention it was wearing him out. Even when she had wandered off with Andrea-he had peeked out of his tent to make sure he could exit without being around her- he just sat crouched in his tent like a fool watching her ass as she made her way around on the obviously too tall crutches. It wasn't like she was lookin' seductive or graceful in any way, she just had a damn nice ass.

He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts _'Bitch is trouble.'_ And if anyone could spot trouble it was a Dixon; they took the whole lookout for you and yours to a whole new level.

He had been doing fine avoiding her for all of fifteen minutes until Rick walked up with Andrea in tow asking him to gather up some men to get supplies from Haile's car. As he walked up to the car he could hear the low voices from her and Maggie and he strained his ears to listen only to hear "body needs questions." From Haile.

He jumped as much closer to him T-dog said loudly. "Holy shit!" He turned and gave the man a glower before leaning to pick up two of the bags. The first one was relatively light but the second one surprised him with the weight. '_God_ _damn girl carrying around crowbars with her or sumthin'?' _He was curious but not enough to ask-he didn't want to hear her voice right now, not when the memory of her sweet little voice moaning his name last night was so fresh.

"Daryl?"

Mother fucker-the entire world had gone to hell and somehow still managed to be against him "What."

"The blue bag?" She paused and he was impatient.

"What about it?" He asked glaring at the camp.

"I'd like that one at my tent please."

"Whatever kid." He grumbled to remind himself that he still didn't know her age but if looks were anything to go by she was barely eighteen; and that was a fuckin' kid. He picked up his pace eager to put some distance between them and quickly deposited the bag at her tent before making his way to the RV with the other. He was wasting time with bull shit when he needed to be out looking for Sophia. Dropping the bag inside Daryl quickly headed into the forest pausing only to give a quick nod to Rick.

Haile POV

After depositing her bag at her tent Haile quickly made her way into the house to see Hershel. The house seemed empty and compared to the bustle that was beginning outside it was a little creepy. Chiding herself for being afraid Haile started to make her way around the house in search of Hershel or anyone who knew where he was. She was just about to give up when she heard some voices coming from a slightly open door ahead of her.

"Looks like your boy will be up and about soon son." Hershel said quietly. A woman she had never heard before whispered thank you in a strained voice. As Haile peered through the door she saw Rick stand and shake Hershel's hand. Behind the two men a woman with dark hair and pale skin sat next to a bed and held the little boys hand that was laying, apparently asleep, with bandages around his torso._ 'This was Ricks son' _she thought feeling suddenly bitter. '_His wife and child leave him as the world ends and somehow, miraculously, he finds them again and lives happily ever fucking after.'_ It wasn't a fair thought and she knew it. '_After all his son was laid up because he had been shot._' And then her innate cynicism spoke again '_And despite all of that here they are, the happy family reunited once again.'_

"Ah Haile," Hershel looked at her as he stepped out of the room. "I was just thinking I needed a look at your injuries again." He said with a slight smile.

She was embarrassed-as if Hershel had witnessed her intrusion on a private family moment or had somehow heard what she had been thinking. "Yeah, I'm-uh sorry. I didn't meant to barge in or wonder around your house or anything." She was starting to ramble she knew but it was all she could do to keep her ugly emotions and thoughts from catching up with her. She knew from experience that those things could cripple you-it was better to just pretend, there were no cruel thoughts or debilitating emotions. And once she had recovered she wouldn't be here long anyway.

Hershel had taken his time with her leg and foot rattling off instructions, do's and don'ts, and when to worrys but Haile had barely listened-oh she tried but her mind kept going blank in a vain attempt to keep her own brain at bay. She didn't want to think, no, she couldn't think right now. Not about the things her traitorous mind was trying to make her think about.

By the time she had made it back to her tent breakfast had been had but that was ok with her. She needed to sleep, just sleep and forget, she had always had a good imagination and she called it into use daily since the outbreak-because nothing was wrong, and things would be ok. Over and over and over the words ran through her mind until she fell asleep exhausted from running from her own damn self.


	8. Chapter 8

Dusk was breaking when she woke up. She was angry with herself- she had let her emotions take over and they had drained her. She had ended up being even more useless instead of at least trying to help around camp. '_Might as well face the masses of anger now' _she thought and hobbled outside.

Haile received a few odd looks and some disgruntled ones but for the most part she was welcomed.

"Hey there stranger!" Glenn smiled as he walked up and clapped her on the shoulder. "Decided to join us huh?"

She gulped feeling ashamed "Yeah, sorry about that. Just-a hard time you know?"

Glenn gave her a look of more understanding and comprehension than she would have thought the guy capable of before smiling again "No worries Crash." He grinned "Got some chores with your name all over em' to make up for it."

"Crash?" She asked warily attempting to raise one eyebrow (a talent she had yet to master).

"Well yeah, you crashed right into the front gate." Glenn explained with a smirk "I thought it was appropriate."

Haile rolled her eyes but had to smile-it was nice to feel accepted. "Well then Sensei-lay it on me." He rolled his eyes right back at her obvious mocking of his Asian heritage.

"I'm Korean." He stressed "Not Japanese." His smile was still in place so she took it as a good sign he knew she was joking.

"Wait? There's a difference?" She said in a falsely bewildered tone. He looked at her in exaggerated disappointment and shook his head.

"Hopeless, Crash, just hopeless. Oh well the women are starting dinner, any chance you were a bad ass chef out in Cali?" He asked hopefully.

She laughed "Not on yours or anyone else's life do you ever want me around food that you plan to feed to any human being." She said good-naturedly feeling a little bad as his face fell a bit.

He scratched the back of his head moving his baseball cap around "I guess it's too much to hope you can sew?" He looked a little defeated and Haile took great pleasure in answering.

"As a matter of fact I can sew with the best." She had a broad smile as she informed him.

Glenn's face transformed feeling validated that she was in fact useful. "Then you get to help Carol! It's just her doing all the sewing and I know she'd like the help." He turned her with his arm around her shoulders and escorted her to the RV. "Oh Carol!" He called in the door. Leading Haile inside and sitting her down he took her crutches and leaned them on the wall. "Got you a sewing buddy." He began- but then stopped as he looked at her face. Carols eyes were red and puffy and faint tear tracks remained dried on her cheeks. Glenn opened and closed his mouth a few times before backing out of the RV leaving Haile alone.

Haile didn't handle her own emotions well much less someone else's, but Carol had a lot going on and she had been nice to her. Haile decided to ignore the fact that Carol had been crying and quietly grabbed a pile of clothes and began looking for spots to repair. Finding a large ripped out knee in a pair of what could only be Daryl's pants she grabbed a needle and thread and went to work.

A pink flower in a beer bottle caught her eye as she worked. It seemed out of place, not the flower itself but the fact that it was sitting in a beer bottle. Caught up in memories of daisy chains Haile forgot about Carol.

Carol POV

Carol looked at Haile and noticed she was not just staring off into space as she had thought for the past thirty minutes, but instead she was staring at the Cherokee rose that Daryl had brought her with a silly half smile on her face and far away look in her eyes. Gone were the fake smiles and laughs, the facade that Carol had so quickly seen through (having used one for so long until Ed died), and the shadows in the girls pretty eyes. The person she was staring at now was so serene and beautiful that she felt her breath catch. She had told her not to talk about the child and Carol felt that this meant the child had passed whether by walkers or some other means she didn't know, but that didn't mean Carol couldn't tell her about the rose and talk about Sophia.

"You know," Carols soft voice broke the silence "Daryl gave me that flower there. Called it a Cherokee Rose. There's a whole story behind it you know."

"Yeah?" Haile questioned hesitant to break the tranquility she had been enjoying.

"He told me when the Cherokee were being relocated, their children died and went missing, and the tears of the mother's made a Cherokee Rose bloom. He thinks that that one has bloomed for Sophia. I think maybe it bloomed for your child as well." She finished giving Haile a sympathetic look.

Haile's eyes were bright with tears and she brushed a single one away before whispering "Thank you."

The silence lasted another thirty minutes before they heard the bell signaling that dinner was ready. As Haile folded and placed the mended clothes in a basket to take outside Carol walked over and grabbed the beer bottle with the single pink flower in it. She pressed it into Haile's hands as she gave her a hug. Haile looked shocked for a second before shaking her head.

"Carol I can't-" she started.

Carol gave her a stern look before saying. "Haile, you may not want to talk about your child and I can respect that-but Daryl gave me this and it's given me hope and helped me to cope a little bit. I want you to have it, if it gives you a fraction of the peace that you displayed in here then I will be happy."

"Carol I-"

"Not another word young lady." She said with a small smile.  
"Go on sweetie, I've got this."

Carol noticed as she sat down to dinner that Haile wasn't there but said nothing-if she needed some alone time she would have it. Shane was starting in on Rick again about Haile and surprisingly Lori and Carl were sitting out eating at the fire as well.

"I'm just saying Rick we don't know anything about this girl! We can't just open up to every stranger we meet!" He lowered his voice "What if she's dangerous? You willing to put Carl and Lori in more danger?"

"Give it a rest Shane." Said Carol tiredly "If she is a danger I'm sure we can escape her crutches." With that she stood, gathered a plate for Haile and walked off to her tent.

"Haile?" She called out seeing her sitting in the grass out in front of the tent flap. Nika was curled up quietly with her head in Haile's lap. She was twirling the rose in her fingers staring at it in confusion. "I brought you some food." No response "You need to eat. Get some meat on them bones." She tried. With no acknowledgement she sighed patting her on the shoulder and started walking back the the RV. She thought she may have heard a small thank you from the girl but when she turned Haile was still staring at the rose.

Carol could see Daryl sitting at his fire glowering at Haile and the flower; eyeing the beer bottle sitting next to her. Carol sighed and changed course heading toward the angry man.

"You give her that." He spat at her.

"Yes, I did." She replied staunchly then sighing she placed her hand on his shoulder, only to have him shove it off. She could understand really-giving her that rose was one of the few outright kind things Daryl had done. To him it probably was a slap in the face.

"Daryl. I appreciated the flower and the story. It was all lovely and you gave me hope. Haile needed that comfort to."

"Ain't like she lost no kid." He grumbled. "Found that for you anyway."

Carol looked away "And I thank you Daryl. I really do. She needed some hope Daryl-we all do at one time or another." She patted his arm and walked away leaving him to his thoughts.

Haile POV

The next morning Haile was determined to start off right and contribute to the group. The flower remained next to her sleeping bag in the beer bottle and she gave it a smile as she exited the tent. Hershel had instructed her to leave the bandages off to let everything air out-but in order for her to let her thigh dry she had put on a pair of loose cloth black shorts. She felt underdressed but knew it was for a good reason-hopefully no one would comment.

Breakfast was fairly quiet and Glenn looked confused. Shane was just Shane-increasingly angry and belligerent. Daryl had started off early once again looking for Sophia and Rick sat with a quiet Lori and Carl.

"So what can I do to help!" She asked brightly.

Shane looked at her and snorted "Don't think you know how to be useful."

Rick looked at him reproachfully but seemed unwilling to reprimand him. "Actually there's quite a bit but I was wondering if we could talk about how you got here."

She saw Shane give her a smirk out of the corner of her eye. "Sure what do you want to know?"

"Well, I guess just start at the beginning. When the outbreak happened."

She sighed but luckily she had already thought about what she was going to say. A little truth and a little lie always seemed to work. "Well I was at my grandmothers house in California-we didn't have cable so we really didn't know what was going on. I was playing around on my phone when an emergency broadcast went out. My grandma was a packrat so we got together most the bags we got out of the car. I got Nika in the car and went back to grab her but she just stood there shaking her head. She was going blind and pushing eighty-knew she'd be a death sentence. I tried to get her to come in the car but some walkers crashed into the back door. She smiled and walked off told me she was a tough old bitch and that she would buy me as much time as she could. I wandered around Cali for awhile but the population is so dense it was a death trap. I left-just kept making my way across the states hoping it would be better somewhere. Found you by accident. Lost a lot of blood and just kept taking every turn I could find to loose some walkers. Ended up at your front gate." Haile finished with a wan smile.

"So you just left an old woman behind to buy you time?" Shane had a troubled look on his face when he asked this and she had an uncomfortable feeling he was relating to her in some way.

"No; she was a grown woman who made a choice and I respected her enough to honor what she wanted. If she had wanted to come with me she would have." She turned to Rick "Now about those chores?"

Haile was sent to gather eggs with Maggie.

"So...what's up Maggie?" Maggie just nodded and kept angrily gathering eggs.

"Ok well I spotted a one-eyed, one-horned, flying, purple people eater on the way in here and I thought we could check it out later?"

"Sounds good." Maggie muttered

Haile finally grabbed her arms to hold her still and forced Maggie to look at her. "Whats wrong." She sighed

The girl seemed to swell and then she exploded "GLENN! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! We have sex once! And now he's like a needy little puppy thinking its going to happen again!"

Of all the things Haile had thought she was going to hear that wasn't one of them. She burst out laughing and Maggie turned on her with a dirty look as she raised her hands in mock surrender "Hey! All I've got to say is I haven't been laid in ages, why look a gift horse in the mouth?"

"Because he thinks I'm easy now! I'm the slut of the farm!"

"Well then just don't make it easy on him! But come on! This should be an easy decision-sex or no sex? I'd take the sex please!"

Maggie slowly smiled and nodded her head and things were much less tense after that. As they left the coup Haile saw Glenn approaching Maggie and decided to keep on going that much quicker-they needed to sort this out. She laughed as Glenn returned to camp, eggs dripping down from underneath his baseball cap and into his eyes.

"Talk went well I take it?" She asked innocently

Glenn shook his head like he was confused before walking by her.


	9. Chapter 9

First things first! Thank you all for the reviews! I feel like I need to apologize for that last chapter at least! I sort of lost my groove :( but hopefully I've figured out where I want to go with this and everything flows a little better! Also except for small memories or mentions here or there anything that happend with her child will remain a mystery until chapter 11 (I think) and even then its most the information but possibly not alll ;). On a better note that chapter should have the first sex scene! And if you're craving a little something now there is some _slight _action below ;). Happy reading and thanks again for the reviews!

After the incident with Glenn and Maggie Haile decided that maybe a trip to visit Dale was in order- after all she had to at least thank him for watching out for Nika- she had been kind of a neglectful owner. Swinging around on her crutches she went off to the RV where Dale was keeping watch.

"Hey stranger!" He called good-naturedly

"Hey!" She called back suddenly feeling a little nervous, she really didn't know him after all. "Just wondering if you could use some company?"

He smiled kindly "Of course." He walked down the ladder and let her go up first to assist her.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "Didn't think about the amount of work it would be to get up here."

"Ahh, don't you worry any, I don't mind at all." He gave her a sideways glance when they were seated. "So what can I do for you Haile." He questioned.

She winced _wow it was that obvious._"Well," She started "I wanted to thank you for your help with Nika, she'd probably have starved by now if it wasn't for you." she said with a smile.

"Don't you worry, I know that you have a lot going on right now. It takes time to adjust, not only to a new group, but to the seeming end of the world." He smiled.

They stayed on the RV for hours chatting away about everything and nothing at all. He was kind and level-headed, and believed that there was good in everyone. She wished he was right. It was getting closer to nightfall when he started to look worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked scanning the area.

"Haven't seen Daryl." His eyebrows drew together worriedly "He's usually back by now."

She looked around again. She didn't know when Daryl normally got back but if Dale was worried then so was she. "Help me down and Ill go see what I can find out yeah?"

As they approached the edge Dale looked down "Looks like you wont be needing my help after all."

She looked down and saw Andrea getting ready to climb "Hey!" she called out quickly. Andrea started and looked up. "Think you can keep me from making a fool out of myself getting down." She grinned at the older woman and was pleased when she grinned back and answered "Yeah."

Andrea helped her down quickly and then went up the ladder with ease "That's just not fair." Haile mumbled looking after her. "Thanks!" She called out grabbing her crutches from the side of the RV and went off to find Rick.

"Walker!" Andrea cried and Rick came sprinting by telling Andrea not to shoot and that he and Shane could handle it. Everything else seemed to happen in slow motion. She heard Dale say no to something and Andrea tell him to back off-and then she heard the shot. Andreas cocky voice was ringing in her ears-something was wrong. And then the screaming. Daryl, Andrea had shot Daryl.

The camp was in uproar and it didn't die down till long after night had fallen. Daryl had found Sophia's doll, but somehow managed to stab himself with his own damn bow and then get shot in the head by Andrea. He was recuperating now-at least that's what Hershel said. Haile snuck in the house that night determined to see him. Yeah he was a jerk but he did a lot around the camp and he seemed to be the only one that believed that Sophia would be found. That deserved a thank you- even if he did yell at her.

She opened the door to his room and slid in quietly shutting the door behind her. "Daryl?" She whispered. No Response, oh well at least she could say she said something. She wasn't going to let a little thing like him being unconscious stop her.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She started and then snorted, "That's rich right? You're all banged and bandaged up its pretty obvious your not ok. I-I really just wanted to tell you thank you. You do a lot around here-a lot more than most. And I know my opinion doesn't matter to you and you don't like me, hell, I don't like you either but, I think you're a good guy. Not everyone would do what you do out there and never give up." She sighed and looked at him "I really do hope you get better." She whispered and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek before tearing out of the room.

_Why?_ She moaned to herself when she was back at her tent curled up with Nika. _Why on earth did I do that?_ She honestly had no clue. The only thing she thought of was Taylor getting sick or an owie-kisses were required to make it all better. _Ugh at least he was unconscious._She thought as she rolled over to get a good nights sleep.

Daryl POV

He hadn't been asleep when Haile entered the room-he just hadn't wanted to talk to her. After hearing Merle berate him in his head today the last thing he wanted to do was find out Merle was right. But that hadn't happened. He didn't know what she wanted when she came in, they had barely ever spoken to each other, but he didn't expect her to say he was a good guy. He didn't know what to make of the kid, only Carol had ever said she appreciated him, having Haile do it to made him wonder if there was something in the water here. He resolved not to think about it-he needed to sleep if he was going to go out looking for Sophia tomorrow.

Haile POV

The next morning had Haile wondering around by the stables when she heard Daryl and Carol shouting. "Stupid bitch!" Daryl shouted at the poor woman and stomped off behind the stables where Haile was desperately trying to pretend she hadn't heard a damn thing. It didn't work out that well.

"The fuck you think you're lookin at?" He all but shouted at her.

"She's just worried about you Daryl, can you blame her?"

"I don' need her or nobody lookin out fer me!" He did shout this time making her cringe inwardly.

_Fine_ she thought _he can be a dick to me but not to Carol._"Obviously you do, you dumb hick." She hissed poking him in the chest "You're injured! People here care about you and rely on you! You going and finishing yourself off isn't going to help you or anyone else, and if you cant see that then, yeah, you do need people to look out for you. Maybe once in a great while someone else knows whats best for you!" Her voice had risen steadily till she was shouting inches from his face, chest heaving.

He looked like he was about to deck her and she steeled herself for the blow, refusing to run or flinch. She was startled when she heard his voice low and menacing "So let me get this straight- ya think ya know what I need?"

This was uncharted territory and Haile gulped backing up a few steps. "I think I, among others, could help you if you'd let all of us." She said stressing the all of us. He was too close to her and her back had just hit the barn.

The knowledge that she couldn't back up any further didn't seem to deter him from stepping closer and closer till his face was a mere inch from hers. She gulped again trying vainly to keep being angry, and not look at his lips. But the anger was draining away, to be replaced by a very different feeling.

"So if you think ya know what I need," Said Daryl smoothly "Then ya won' mind givin' it to me would ya?"

Before she had a chance to respond or even think he had grabbed the back of her hair and yanked her forward crashing his lips down on hers. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, from his fist snarled in her hair to his mouth demanding entrance to hers. And good god it was turning her on. She moaned lightly and he quickly took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in her mouth.

Her arms apparently didn't care that she knew this was wrong and dropped her crutches to wrap themselves around his neck tugging his hair in return. He let out a sound like a growl before shoving his leg between her thighs propping her up slightly against the wall. She ground herself against him and he growled again

"Fuckin' little girl, fuckin' around with my head since ya got here. This is my playground, got that? I'm in charge here, not you." and with that he started making his way down her neck placing rough nips down the length. She knew she should be mad, indignant even, but it just felt so good and she couldn't bring herself to care. He sucked roughly at her collarbone and she moaned as she felt his hand snaking up her thigh.

"Hey Daryl! You seen-" Glenn's voice trailed off as he realized what he had just interrupted. "Fuck! Im sorry man! You gotta believe me I'm not trying to do this shit!" He looked desperately at Daryl who was drilling holes in him with his eyes and Halie who was a bright red trying to look anywhere but at either man.

Haile wiggled away from Daryl quickly grabbing her dropped crutches "Its fine Glenn nothing happened. Ill see you back at camp Sensei." She said with a forced smile and took off as fast as she could.

"I-" Glenn squeaked

"You best run china man 'afore I kick yer ass." Daryl snarled.

Glenn took off like a rabbit running from a hunting dog and scrambled his way back to Haile for protection.

Haile was determined to avoid Daryl when she and Glenn returned to the camp. Luckily (or quite possibly unluckily) Glenn seemed glued to her hip. As if it wasn't bad enough that she was glowing bright red, Glenn was red as well, earning both of them looks. Dale looked disapproving but Haile quickly shook her head at him trying to get him to understand nothing happened with Glenn. He looked further behind her before his expression cleared. He looked at Haile again before a look of comprehension came over his face followed quickly by a shade of red. _'Wow I've managed to make half the camp blush within a few minutes of each other. I wonder if its some sort of record?' _

"Bitch." An angry voice said in her ear followed by a hard slap to the face. Not paying any attention Haile was caught off guard and stumbled back trying vainly to catch balance on her crutches.

A pair of strong arms reached out and grabbed her holding her waist until she got the crutches stable underneath her again.

"The hell?" Daryl griped. Before Haile had the chance to say anything, not that she had a clue what was going on, Glenn jumped in front of her and grabbed Maggie.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Maggie?" Asked Glenn shocked.

"Get off me you man whore!" Glenn looked lost, as if he had no idea either.

"What are you talking about Maggie? It's just been y-" he stopped not sure if he was supposed to say anything about him and Maggie.

Maggie glared at Haile "I trusted you. I confided in you!" She spoke in a low angry voice "And you just go off and practically spit in my face!"

Haile suddenly felt like hitting her head against a wall repeatedly. "God dammit Maggie!" Exasperation in every syllable "I didn't do anything with Glenn."

"Don't insult me by lying Haile, you and him both walk out from behind the stable red as tomatoes! I mean look at your neck!"

Haile's hand flew up to her neck without her consent and she forced it back down "Maggie," she pleaded "Glenn '_found_' me behind the stable with someone else. We were, well are, embarrassed and were headed back here. I swear you have nothing to worry about."

"Who-?" Maggie's mouth opened and then snapped shut looking at Daryl who had crossed his arms and was standing behind Haile. A red flush crept up Maggie's neck and face. "Oh god." She groaned turning her face into Glenn's neck "I'm so sorry!"

Trying to smile, though it looked like more of a grimace, Haile waved her off "Don't worry about it. Go on and talk with Glenn."

Haile looked around noticing the sizable crowd they had gathered. Trying and failing for nonchalance she hobbled to the fire pit and sat down. Daryl obviously not giving a flying rats ass what had just been revealed or what anyone thought plopped down next to her causing her to maintain her seemingly permanent rosy hue.

"The fuck y'all lookin' at?" He spat all the people that were seemingly frozen around them. That seemed to wake them up as they hurried to move and made conversation much too loud.

Haile looked everywhere but Daryl pretending not to notice him staring holes into her with a glower and his arms crossed.

"How old are ya' kid." He grumbled.

Haile snorted "You seem to have made up your mind that I'm "a kid" so why does it matter? It certainly didn't seem to matter ten minutes ago." She reminded him nastily.

"Stop the shit and jus' answer the question." He snapped back.

"Twenty-five, happy?" She huffed and crossed her arms. A look of disbelief followed by extreme relief flooded his face. She looked back and caught the looks and snapped waspishly "Yes I know I look like I'm a twelve year old that hit puberty a couple years to early, no I'm not lying, yes that is really how old I am. And you old man?"

He gave her an angry look at the quip but answered anyway "Thirty-three."

The silence between the two of them seemed to last forever until Glenn and Maggie wondered up sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry," Maggie started.

Haile stopped her "Don't worry about it. If I really had gone after him after you confided in me I'd have deserved worse."

"I'm sorry to." Glenn said much to Haile's confusion "Its not like I'm intentionally trying to walk in on you two."

"Glenn it's fine it was an accident." Great she was blushing again "We shouldn't have been doing-stuff-behind the stable."

"Well yeah but I mean now that I know about this I feel even worse about the other night." He explained helplessly.

Haile felt Daryl stiffen beside her but apparently Glenn missed training for 'when to shut up' because he kept on going.

"I mean at first I was kinda worried he was going creeper on you outside your tent and everything, but now that I know..." He seemed to finally notice the tension radiating off Daryl and trailed off and turning pale.

"What are you taking about Glenn?" Haile had folded her arms angrily.

Glenn smacked his hand to his forehead looking sick before kissing Maggie full on the mouth, and tearing off into the woods with Daryl walking slowly after him whistling and playing with his crossbow.

"He is one fast little fucker Maggie." Haile said staring after the two men then, glancing up at Maggie she grinned evilly "I hope for your sake that doesn't translate to all areas when it comes to him."

"No, it doesn't." She said primly before giving her a large grin and plopping down next to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Overhearing Rick and Lori and finding out about her pregnancy had been the start of a bad night just begging to get worse-Glenn confessing there were walkers in the barn and begging her to keep it a secret helped it get there a little faster. The cherry on top was Andrea. It was disheartening-she had liked her. She had sex with Shane and then when Andrea confided why she treated Dale so poorly it put her in a whole new light in Haile's eyes. She was ungrateful for something she had no right to be ungrateful for in her opinion. Sighing Haile went to find Dale. He looked just as troubled as she felt.

"Glenn told you." He guessed looking at her

"Yeah, what I wouldn't give for a cigarette." She sighed. She was shocked when Dale reached into his Hawaiian shirts front pocket, produced a pack, and handed it to her.

"I used to say I'd wish for a million dollars, magic genie, but now I'd settle for the dead staying dead." She sighed only partly joking. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder smiling when she heard the lighter as he lit her smoke.

"Didn't peg you for a smoker Dale."

He raised an eyebrow at her "Didn't peg you for one either."

She exhaled and laughed lightly "It's a horrible vice. I gave it up when-" She stopped and stuttered slightly "A couple of years ago."

"You know Haile," Dale said thoughtfully "We all have burdens to bear some more than others." At this he nodded at Rick. "But it helps to talk about them. I'm always here if you need someone to listen."

She gave him a peck on the cheek before telling him "Thanks." Dale was full of stories and she passed the night listening to him and smoking.

"I'm worried about Andrea." He said suddenly.

"I wouldn't worry she's a big girl. She'll have to figure some things out for herself."

He knew she was talking about Shane and whispered "He's not all there Haile. She's going to get hurt."

"I know." She whispered back "But its her choice." More time passed and Haile wondered if he had fallen asleep when he spoke into the darkness.

"Daryl's a good man-better than most."

She looked up at him startled "I know."

"Then what's wrong?" He questioned pointedly.

For some reason tears welled up in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her knees. "I don't know anything about him..." And in a small voice barely above a whisper she said "and he doesn't know anything about me."

Dale gave her a strange look before telling her "There's a way to fix that you know."

"But...I'm scared. I'm broken." She admitted ashamed.

Dale sighed before kissing the top of her head "Aren't we all? Take a chance kiddo, it is the end of the world after all."

Haile gave him a large hug and telling him goodnight, she headed off toward her tent.

Nika was already curled up asleep and opened an eye as she clumsily made her way in. "Don't worry girl, last night on the crutches. Hershel says couple pairs of thick socks and my combat boots will be fine." She absentmindedly stroked Nika's fur. "I'm sorry for ignoring you." She whispered before laying down and falling fast asleep.

She slept late waking to shouts. Scrambling she managed to get her shoes and jeans on and fell clumsily out of the tent. Shane was in front of the barn handing out guns and shouting about the walkers.

"What the fuck is going here?" She shouted as Daryl grabbed a gun.

"Walkers." He grunted

Everything seemed to go by in slow motion-Hershel, Rick and Jimmy with the walkers, Shane opening the barn, and the walkers pouring out. Shots rang out as she was roughly pushed behind Daryl and the bodies piles up. Hershel was on his knees in shock as he watched the bodies of loved ones and people he knew piling up, then as suddenly as it had started it was over. The shuffling of feet in the barn had everyone that was armed standing at attention.

As the small girl exited the barn Carols anguished scream filled her brain. She rushed passed Haile only to be caught by Daryl's strong arms, sobs ripping through her throat. **This** was Sophia-Carol's little girl. This was all wrong. Sophia had to be alive. **This** child was the hope that had been holding so much of the group together. The guttural growl of the walker that had been Sophia filled her ears along with the shuffle of her feet. The screams and cries of Carol and then-the bang of Ricks gun.

"Taylor!" Haile screamed the sound ripped from her throat. She fell to her knees blind to everything but Sophia falling back suddenly and hitting the ground surrounded by the bodies of walkers. But they weren't just nameless soulless shells-not to her-not anymore. These were somebody's sons and daughters, brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers.

Nika was barking, running in circles around her, unsure of what to do. Sure she took down walkers but this one-this one had her master distraught. She nudged Haile with her nose alternating between comforting and guarding, offensive and defensive.

Haile was lost, sobbing, looking at this child that had been the embodiment of hope for her to find her baby. She didn't see Sophia falling with a bullet hole through her head, no, she saw Taylor. The world was spinning and mercifully the ground quickly came to her as the blackness swirled and swallowed her whole.

Haile wasn't sure how much time had passed when she woke up. All she knew was that Sophia was dead. Tears started leaking from the corners of her eyes before she shook her head and wiped at them with a fist.

This was not the time for her to break, if anything this was a time for her to remember a few things she had thought better off forgotten. She took a deep breath and sat up before she realized she was in the RV. '_Ahhh_' she had passed out. Someone must have brought her in here after...everything had happened. She was startled from her own thoughts when she heard arguing. Well, arguing wasn't really the word what, with only Daryl's voice ranting at what Haile assumed was Carol. He was yelling about her not going to Sophia's funeral. She rolled her eyes '_As if yelling was going to help.'_ Then suddenly the door slammed. She really shouldn't have been surprised-she had been in and out of it for awhile and had heard multiple other people trying to convince Carol to say goodbye. She waited for a moment to make sure Daryl had left then quietly made her way to where Carol was sitting. No one seemed to understood-but Haile did. No parent should ever have to bury their child.

"Carol?" Her back was to Haile and she didn't move. Haile looked at the woman in front of her before moving to sit across from her.

"When I was younger," she began "I had a little sister. She wasn't all there though. She had been playing in the backyard, and I was inside watching TV. She kept getting out into the the front and I kept bringing her back. She just wanted to play you know?" Her breath caught in her throat but she continued "Then one time she was out there and-I chased her- trying to get her back in the yard. She ran across the street. I remember her looking back at me, laughing, a big silly grin on her face. She thought it was a game. She stepped out onto the street-."

Haile stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't remember seeing anything after that. But I remember the sounds. The noise when the truck hit her-the thud her body made when it hit the pavement-" she continued in a quieter voice "The squeal the tires made nearly a block later. The next thing I knew I was holding her. She had a huge cut on her forehead but other than that she looked just fine. I held her in my arms as she looked up at me-her eyes didn't focus though. And then suddenly, a large breath escaped her, and her eyes shut. I tried CPR but my knowledge just flew out the window. I remember thinking how peaceful she looked. How pristine and whole aside from the solitary cut on her head. She died in my arms."

Haile took a shaky breath as if to steady herself. "In the years that followed I questioned myself time and time again. There were so many if onlys and and I wondered if I did everything that I could. I learned from that though. I loved that girl like she was my own child-and she loved me. I could drive myself insane with the coulda shoulda woulda's-or I could find peace. Peace in the knowledge that she died knowing how much I loved her, and that her last moments were spent cradled in my arms. She knew she was my world-and maybe that was enough."

She patted the woman's hand as she wiped her tears. "Sophia knew that you loved her-that knowledge will follow her to heaven. When you're ready to say your goodbyes-she'll be there-and so will I. The world was full of horrible things before walkers, you managed to keep Sophia safe longer than a lot of others did for their children-even before the world went to shit." Haile gave Carol a hug as she stood and then exited the RV swinging the door shit behind her.

Daryl POV

He hadn't really spoken with Haile since Glenn had opened his big mouth the other day. He wasn't sure if he wanted to honestly. He had spent so much damn time and effort to bring Sophia back to Carol, put so much of himself out there, and when it came down to it not only did he not find her, not only was she not safe, but he couldn't take her out. There had been a tugging in his chest, and he had felt like he couldn't breath when she had stepped out of the barn, grey and bloodied. If that was what caring got, well, then he didn't want any part of it.

After he had exited the RV he felt a little hopeless. All the work he had done was nothing but a waste-and Carol wouldn't even say goodbye before Sophia's body was lowered. "Fuckin' bull shit." He muttered leaning up against the RV. He tensed when he heard Haile's voice floating through the window, and he knew he should walk away, but he honestly couldn't bring himself to give a fuck. That is until he listened to her story.

He quickly and quietly went around the other side of the RV so she wouldn't see him when she left. Daryl look led over as he heard the door slam and watched her make her way to everyone preparing for the funeral. He chewed on the skin around his thumb nail and walked off to his tent, needing time to process what he had heard. He glanced over his shoulder for a moment and saw Dale on top of the camper, staring after him. Dale gave him a sad half smile and a nod and Daryl returned the nod at least, looks like he wasn't the only one eavesdropping.

Haile POV

The funeral passed quickly and Carol didn't come. _'But that was ok'_ Haile thought. _'She needs time.'_

Haile wondered around for awhile the conversaions around her just getting on her nerves. There was apparently no place to escape to. She looked up at the RV to see Dale looking right at her. Giving a half smile she walked over and swung herself up the ladder.

"Any smokes genie?" She asked sighing in relief as he brought a pack out of his ridiculous Hawaiian shirt. "I swear Dale it like you're producing them." She tried to joke and failed miserably.

He looked at her and sighed as he lit her cigarette.

"Ok out with it Dale. I know you heard me talking to Carol." At this he looked surprised and slightly embarrassed. She rolled her eyes "We've always had watch up here. I'm not about to go spilling my guts out when I don't know who's listening. I saw you through the top window when I passed the bathroom." She admitted.

"You've dealt with a lot in your young life, Haile girl." She smiled at the nickname "Something tells me that story I heard isn't even the half of it." Said Dale looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about this Dale." She sighed and shook her head.

"Well then maybe you'll go talk to Daryl. He's pushing away. We need him, he smart and a good man. He won't listen to Carol."

At this she snorted "Well not to sound cruel but she didn't listen to him either. They've both got thick skulls."

Dale regarded me quietly for a moment before saying "And they both listen to you."

Haile shook her head before giving Dale a kiss on the cheek "You, my dear genie, are a master of manipulation. Consider it done." And giving him a mock salute was off to Daryl's tent.

"What are you doing?" Haile asked crinkling her nose at his necklace of walker ears.

"None of yer damn business."

She sighed she really hated confrontation and it was obvious he was skinning squirrels. "Well, everyone is worried about you-"She was cut off

"All y'all only worry bout what I can do fer you. Don't worry, scurry on back and tell 'em I'll still be huntin' and providin' fer you lot."

"Well that's just about the dumbest thing I think I've ever heard." She snapped back.

"Don't y'all get it!" He shouted "I'm tryin' to git away from y'all! Quit followin' me like a damn puppy!"

At this she rolled her eyes impatiently "Oh, please Daryl. I have not been following you or anyone else around like a puppy. I'm up here to make sure you know that everyone is worried about you."

"Well if ya ain't followin' me aroun' yer fer damn sure followin' Carol aroun'." He put his knife in a sheath on his belt and she wondered if he put it there to protect her. She looked at him confused before he continued.

"You got her all twisted up ya dumb cunt. I know she gave you that flower for some reason an' I know it weren't fer yer baby sister neither. G'on back to her an' keep spinnin' sob stories about hope and peace and whatnot. I'm done with this group bull shit-I'm lookin' out for me." He had gotten progressively closer as he was shouting and what happened next no one in the entire camp could have predicted.

Haile was mad, scratch that, she was in a blind fucking rage. Her ears were ringing as she stepped up and quickly gripped the handle of his knife before kneeing him as hard as she could in the balls. As he was brought to his knees the knife slid smoothly out of the sheath and she punched him in the face before transferring his knife to her right hand. Placing her foot on his chest she toppled him backwards and straddled his chest pressing the knife to his throat.

"Now you had best listen and listen well Daryl Dixon." She hissed venomously. "I came out here because i was worried about you- not the damn food you catch. And when you decide to eavesdrop you had damn well better keep that shit to yourself. If I ever hear you talk about my family again," At this she pressed the knife harder into his neck, the slightest movement would cut him. "I will take you down, and trust me when I say, that this," Haile looked pointedly at the knife "Will seem a pillow fight with a kitten in a fucking field of daises." With that she braced her foot on his chest to stand and walked off.

"My knife?" Called Daryl angrily after he stood with his hand out not moving.

She turned and glared at him. The fucking gall of the man to think that she was going to walk back at his call! She twirled suddenly and threw the knife implanting it in the tree next to his tent and stalked off.

Throwing herself on top of the RV she put her hand out and received a cigarette from Dale immediately and it was already lit. "That," she said on a shaky exhale "Was a really bad idea."

"Are you kidding?! That was amazing!" Exclaimed Andrea.

Haile did a double take having not even seen her up there in the first place. "No," She shook her head "That was stupid. If he would have been prepared there's no way I could have done that."

"Well, maybe." Conceded Andrea. "But the knife throwing was pretty bad ass! How come you didn't tell us you could do that?"

Haile flushed a bright red leaning back on her elbows "I suppose its horrible that that was my first time ever getting it right." She mumbled shamefaced. "I knew I'd hit the tree but, I've never managed to make it stick. It was dumb and reckless; I could have hurt him."

Dale nodded at her with a smile and handed her the rest of the pack "Well then, I think you know what you need to do."

Haile threw her head back and let it smack the RV as she groaned. "Later Dale I swear. I mean, I'm not really sure what I even said to him. I'm embarrassed to admit I may have compared me taking him down to a kitten in a pillow fight."

She heard Andrea laughing and Dale choked slightly on his smoke coughing before saying "What?" With raised eyebrows.

She groaned "I don't really know, it made sense at the time."

Late that night Haile felt she had stalled apologizing to Daryl as long as she could-or should. She had even seen Lori going down to talk to him for some reason before she was rebuffed. Everyone was on edge about Beth, not to mention that Hershel, Rick, and Glenn weren't back either. She was sure that Daryl's mood, however, had gotten worse when she kicked his ass. She could understand that though; being taken down by a scrawny girl that was only 5'4" was probably damaging to his 'masculine pride'. She snorted to herself.

Gathering up what little courage she possessed she headed toward his private little camp. He was still sitting out by his little fire pit although this time it was lit.

"Get the fuck outta' here." He bit out not even looking at her.

She rolled her eyes _'like she wanted to be around his poor attitude any longer than she had to._' "I will." She walked up and brought out the pack of cigarettes Dale had given her "Just as soon as you let me apologize."

He looked at her outstretched hand and grunted, taking the cigarette from her. He reached into his pocket, fished out a lighter and lit it. He looked at her expectantly. _'Well he obviously didn't plan on making this easy'_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper and I shouldn't have threatened you." She paused before saying in an afterthought "And I really shouldn't have thrown that knife." He didn't say anything and she was getting uncomfortable with him just staring her down. He looked like he was going to shoot her-or eat her-or something. She almost groaned. '_Why now of all times did her brain have to go there?'_ Haile was getting flustered and it was showing.

Daryl POV

When she had walked up to him it was all he could do not to shout at her. He had been embarrassed more times since she came to camp than he could remember his entire life! And every time she had something to do with it. He knew he shouldn't have talked about her sister though. He had wanted to know and was curious but he was pissed. And when people got mad they said all kinds of things they never meant to say.

But sitting here with her now, well, he was enjoying himself. He had his first smoke since they ran out back at the quarry, and he could tell she was gettin a little hot around the collar. He smirked she may have taken him down; but he could get her hot just by looking at her. Her face was like a damn open book.

Just as she got up intent on running away to her tent he mumbled "Sorry 'bout what I said. Weren't my business."

She looked back and walked over to him handing him another cigarette. She leaned into him close enough that he could feel her breath on his ear and whispered "Don't worry, I forgive you." And sauntered, fuckin' sauntered off.

_'What the hell just happened?'_ Daryl wondered and started examining the facts: _'hot woman hands you smokes gets in your space practically puts her mouth on your ear and you do...abso-fuckin-lutely nothing.' _He ran his hand down his face and shook his head. He needed to go to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Thank you all very much for the reviews! They really help me to keep going :). What you've all been waiting for this chapter! We find out about Haile's daughter and yummyness between Daryl and Haile ;). Please remember to review!

FanFicGirl10- Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm glad you like the story!

Leyshla Gisel- Thank you very much for each and every review you've left! i like rough Daryl to ;) and yep fire! I'm glad you enjoy the story!

stupidstef666- I had fun writing that so I'm glad you enjoyed it! I love Glenn but he's always struck me as awkward ;).

Luck Be Mine- I'm not gonna lie! I toyed with that idea ;)

They had brought a kid back with them this morning. A young one and Haile wasn't too sure how she felt about it. The kid had obviously been with the men that had tried to kill Hershel, Rick, and Glenn. But at the same time he was really just a kid. It had been decided that Rick and Shane would take him out with some supplies and leave him, at least giving him a chance at survival.

Haile leaned against the RV looking around at all the people. It felt good to be here she wasn't going to lie, but after all the walkers and now the kid (Randal?) she was secretly beginning to question the safety of the farm. Sure the walkers had been brought to the barn, but they had been brought from around the farm. Shouldn't that tell them something? She shook her head, to clear out the unpleasant thoughts and tried to convince herself that she was wrong.

Nika was running around bounding back and forth as Carl threw stick after stick for her. Carol was still quiet but Haile checked on her throughout the day anyway. Beth had apparently come out of her catatonic state only to be suicidal.

The day passed slowly no one really seemed to have anything meaningful to do. Daryl was off in the woods avoiding Lori who seemed to think he should go find her husband and fuck buddy who were not back yet. It wasn't that Haile wasn't worried about Rick, she just wondered why Daryl had to do it. Almost everyone at the camp was capable after all. She shrugged and went inside to find Carol.

She didn't find Carol but she did find Lori trying to lecture Andrea. "I'm just saying it makes it hard on the rest of us when you don't pull your weight Andrea."

"I pull my weight out there Lori! I help keep the camp safe!"

"That's the men's job! Let them handle it!" Lori said sternly.

'Oh good god' Haile thought to herself 'Is she really trying to enforce gender roles?' Just then Andrea walked out to go sit with Beth with Lori trailing after, arms crossed over her chest. She looked at Haile "You heard that?" She sighed.

"Some." Haile replied noncommittally.

"Do you agree that she needs to do more of the women's work around here?" She asked peevishly.

Haile sighed this was probably not going to end well "Not really Lori."

"Unbelievable! I mean-"

Haile cut her off "Hold on a second Lori, you asked for my opinion and I'll give it to you! You just have to keep from interrupting me ok?" She waited until Lori nodded before continuing.

"Have you ever wondered what you would do if it was just you and Carl? No Shane or Rick to protect you guys? What Andrea is doing is smart. At the end of the day folding laundry and mending and washing clothes, while nice, is somewhat of a luxury. Throwing piles of clothes isn't going to save you or your boy from a walker-shooting will. The work you do is appreciated, but its not the only thing the women around here could or should be doing." With that she patted the other woman's arm awkwardly and left the house.

Not five minutes after she had walked out front Maggie burst through the door screaming at Andrea.

"I'm just saying she needs to find the will! Her own reason to live! Ain't nothing gonna stop her if she wants to die other than herself!" Andrea shouted.

_Ahh Beth_ she thought.

"You're not welcome in this house." Maggie snarled before slamming the door.

Lori and Andrea just looked at each other, Lori looked slightly empathetic before entering the house and Andrea stomped off. _'Ok well not here is not the place to be either.' _Haile thought.

Later after an apparently disastrous attempt to leave Randall away from the farm he was back. This time the argument was whether or not to kill him. Haile wasn't sure what she thought but apparently she would have to decide soon because Dale was rapidly approaching.

"Haile please tell me you don't think killing this boy is right!" Dale pleaded with her.

"Honestly Dale I don't know what to think." She sighed

"We don't know anything about him! We can't play god here! Right now it should be the living against the dead not against each other!" Dale exclaimed "Even now we over step right and wrong with Daryl in there doing who knows what with him!"

Haile shook her head "Dale I see where you're coming from, I really do, but if he's a threat..." She shook her head. "Let's see what Daryl finds out and then discuss this. Until we know what we're dealing with I can't side. I'm sorry." She gave him a hug and wandered towards the slaughter shed where Daryl was apparently with Randal.

She could hear the kids screams from outside and that didn't sit well with her, neither did the sounds of fists hitting skin. Just as she was about to go in and put a stop to Daryl's torture session Daryl stepped out of the door with his hands and knife bloodied.

She crossed her arms and frowned "Can I talk to you for a moment." And without waiting for an answer grabbed his arm and hauled him to the far side of the shed. "What do you think you're doing?!" She exclaimed

He fished a hankie out of his pocket and wiped his hands before glaring at her. "What needed to be done."

"Beating a kid needed to be done? Dear god Daryl he'd probably tell you anything you wanted to hear just to get you to stop!" She cried in exasperation.

She got even more angry when he just crossed his arms at her and said nothing. Haile threw her arms in the air "We can't just go around torturing people! I thought you, of all people, were tired of being used! Did you enjoy being the bitch that did what they didn't want to! Did it feel good to, once again, have no balls and just tell them to shove it? Can't do anything that you want, just everyone's fucking muscle aren't you Daryl." She shoved his chest for emphasis but was shocked when he grabbed her arms and threw her against the shed wall.

"I'd be careful girl." He growled holding her arms at her side.

She was a little afraid and ashamed to admit turned on by his manhandling but was determined not to show it. "Why is that Daryl? I'm not exactly worried you'll grow a pair or anything. Gonna torture me to?" She spat.

He looked at her with molten eyes before saying lowly "In a manner of speakin'"

She had no time to react and honestly even if she had she probably wouldn't have when he stepped into her wrapping one arm completely around her pinning her to his body. With the other hand he tangled his fist in the hair at the nape of her neck and yanked her head towards his. His lips came crashing down on hers and she whimpered. He took the opportunity to snake his tongue into her mouth expertly drawing hers into his. She moaned in the back of her throat and felt him smile smugly against her lips.

"How's this fer doin' what I want to?" He snarled thrusting his leg between hers and making an appreciative noise when she ground against it.

She could feel his hardness against her and shuddered. "Don't tell me you just might have grown a pair." She snarked back in a breathy voice.

He huffed out a short unamused laugh "I'll show ya a real pair sweetheart, right after you admit who's the 'bitch' here." And with that his arm left her waist to pull the button on her jeans. He yanked, too impatient to undo them, and the button popped off. Quickly pulling her jeans off, and giving a brief appreciative glance at her impractical lace thong, he pulled it aside and ran two fingers along her slit.

He groaned when he found how wet she was "Nice an' wet all fer me baby?"

She just moaned in return. No sexual contact in ages had her inarticulate. He laughed lowly against her ear, running his tongue along the shell before saying "God yer a dirty little thing ain't ya?" And thrust two fingers into her.

For something that seemed so wrong it felt soo damn good. "Where's that pair you were talking about." She taunted lightly biting his neck, and smirking satisfactorily when he groaned.

He quickly reached down, opening his jeans and pulling his large hard member out. "Righ' here baby. Gonna fill you up and fuck ya' till ya come apart aroun' me screamin' my name." With that he removed his pumping fingers and lined himself up, thrusting hard.

The way he talked really shouldn't have turned her on, but damn! That, combined with his roughness, had her ready to cum before he had even gotten her pants off. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he moaned pinning her against the wall. He pulled out slowly and she thought she just might die.

"Please Daryl!" She exclaimed.

He just laughed "Not sure sweetheart. Think I jus' might 'bitch out'." He taunted "Unless ya think I 'got a pair' that is."

"Fuck! Please just fuck me!" Haile panted.

He laughed again teasing his cock along her slit. "Don' know if I can baby. Ain't ya afraid I'm gonna 'bitch out'?"

"Fine!" She exclaimed "You win! You're not a bitch! You've got the best damn dick I've ever seen, now please, fuck me!"

He wrapped an arm under her ass and brought the other under her shirt and bra roughly pinching her nipple. "Well, since ya asked so nicely..." And with that he plunged into her deeply making her sob in ecstasy.

"Fuckin' tight. An hot. And it's. mine. Righ'. Baby." He panted thrusting hard with every word.

"Yes! Yes please Daryl! I'm so close!" Haile all but screamed.

He moved his hand from her breast to roughly grab her chin. "Look at me." He demanded.

She complied and the eye contact was all it took for her to explode around him shouting his name.

When he felt her cum and collapse against him leaning her head on his shoulder he couldn't hold back any longer, and with a couple of rough thrusts he came holding her tightly to his chest.

After catching their breath the two looked at each other awkwardly. "Umm we should get back." Haile said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Yeah." Daryl replied.

"Uhh think you could put me down?" She asked turning bright red.

UnCharacteristically he blushed as well before gently lowering her to the floor. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing her wince.

She blushed all the more "Got a few splinters in my back." She mumbled quickly shaking out her jeans and pulling them on. He grinned at that but didn't say anything for which she was grateful.

"What the hell you doin'?" He asked as she started looking around in the dirt at their feet.

Good god she just couldn't stop blushing. "Looking for my button." She mumbled back "Figure I might be able to fix it hopefully."

He had the decency to look a little ashamed and embarrassed "Sorry bout that."

She eventually gave up the search for her pants button and together they walked back to camp. Except for a few looks from Glenn and Maggie no one really paid attention to the obvious state they were in. Even Dale looked only at Daryl waiting to hear the outcome of his little session with Randall.

As Daryl explained what Randall told him she could see the worry in a lot of the groups eyes. Even she wasn't sure what to do with this information. Sure he was a kid, but even a kid knows that stealing from the cookie jar is wrong, much less what Randall's group was doing out there. Should he be held accountable? Later that night a meeting was held to decide what to do with the boy. Dale had dutifully made rounds pleading with everyone not to forget their humanity. Haile knew when he came to her what she thought but asked him to wait until the meeting-she really didn't want to say this more than once.

At the meeting questions were flying around giving no one any real time to talk comprehensively. And then Dale had started calling on them one by one. Haile cringed, she had expected this, but really, nothing could prepare her.

"Haile? Please tell me you don't think killing him is an answer!" Dale begged her.

She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled "I wasn't exactly truthful when I told you my story." She started eyes downcast. "I mean, I told the truth I just left out a lot."

"What do you mean Haile?" Questioned Rick. She was glad to see that he just looked curious and a little worried rather than outright hostile.

Shane snorted "Please, I told you she shouldn't be here and now she's just admitting she's a damn liar."

"I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself in my house." Hershel said shortly before nodding at Haile "Continue, though I'm not sure what this has to do with the issue at hand."

"It'll tie in, I promise, and-thank you. I told you all about my grandma...what I didn't tell you was that she stayed to not only give me a better chance to escape and survive, but give me a better chance to find my daughter-and my husband." At this Haile looked up at Daryl apologetically. His jaw was set and it was easy to see he was angry so she just looked at the floor some more.

"Taylor, my daughter, had been at daycare when everything happened. When I left the house it was to go get her. I figured I'd grab her and come back to the house to wait around the area. Only when I got there there was one of those walkers eating her old teacher. I shot it and asked her where Taylor was. The lady was dying and I just shook the shit out of her." Haile muttered disgustedly. "She managed to tell me that Scott, my husband, had already grabbed her. I left her there to die-I didn't care about anything but Taylor." She shook her head trying to rid herself of the images.

"I figured they would be at the house...I waited around for two days full of close calls before I went in the house. There was a note on Taylor's door from Scott, hinting at where they might head. He doesn't stay in one place for very long though. There was a river about six miles back from the gas station I got attacked at. Back by the water tacked onto a tree that asshole left me my last note." Her knuckles were white pulling the material on her shirt.

"It said if I hadn't found them by now he had to tell Taylor I was gone. Said how hard it was when she asked for me and he didn't know what to say." She snorted kicking her boot at the floor. "Please, did he think it would be easier to explain Mommy's death to a four year old?"

At this Lori gasped. "Oh my god, so young!"

Haile ignored her "Anyway, finding out about Randall's group, lets just say I'd murder him slowly if he ever even thought about hurting my daughter. That in mind we don't want him or his group around. I know Dale, that he claims he didn't participate, and even if that's true, he just sat back and watched, which is just as bad in my book." She stood up and placed her hand on Dales arm. "I'm sorry Dale-I really am." With a heavy heart she squeezed his hand and walked out the door leaving the others to decide Randall's fate.

Haile had just made it to her tent when Daryl grabbed her arm and spun her around. She had no words for him-she was married, obviously not happily, but married none the less. Not only that but she had a daughter that she should be out finding, not sitting stationary playing house. And she had conveniently forgot about her farce of a marriage to have a quick lay up against a shed with a good as dead kid inside. God, she was fucked up.

"Why didn' you say anything?" Daryl snarled at her.

Instantly she sat about being rude and sarcastic (fantastic defense mechanism). "Oh please, it's not like we've ever sat down and had a chat Daryl. Frankly I don't even know how we ended up having sex. Obviously we both had itches to scratch."

He looked at he impassively for a moment before asking "And when did you decide I should be the one ta scratch yer itch?"

She thought around desperately in her mind for something plausible and hopefully that had him to blame-she did not want to admit she'd been attracted to him from the get go. "Gee, I thought maybe you might be up for it when you kissed me." Haile spat out hoping to sound convincing.

Daryl crossed his arms and looked at her unbelievingly before leaning into her ear "An' here I thought you was callin' my name that first night ya spent in the tent. Fun dreams?" He asked nastily.

It was too much for Haile to take and she knew he'd won anyway. She slumped to the floor outside of her tent and whispered "I'm sorry."

"What the fuck ever. Good fuck right? Recon' I might be up fer it again sometime. Long as yer not spreading them fer everyone else ya meet." He spat out at her and then stomped off leaving her trying unsuccessfully to hold her tears at bay.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**- Thank you all very much for the reviews! I'm sad to say that I've lost my muse for this story! This will be the last chapter but hopefully I will continue later. On a more positive note I'm happy to say that I have started a new story and hope to see you all there. I had a lot of fun writing this and your reviews made my first story ever a great experience! Happy reading!

-hateofme

Haile wiped at her face _'that's what you get stupid'_ she thought angrily to herself. She needed to talk to Dale-she really did feel bad about not siding with him after everything he'd done for her. With that in mind she got up off the ground and went to find him.

"Andrea?" She called to the blonde "You seen Dale?"

"Yeah, he walked off talking to Daryl by the field." She hesitated. "You ok?"

"Of course!" Haile replied in a falsely bright voice turning to look for Dale.

Daryl POV

After leaving Haile Daryl had walked aimlessly for a minute then somehow ended up running into Dale.

"Watch it old man." He snarled.

"Daryl! Wait I want to talk to you!" Called Dale as he started to walk away.

"I ain't gonna side with you." Stated Daryl

"It's not about that."

"Alright what you want then?" He asked more than a little confused. Dale had never really talked to him or given him the impression that he thought Daryl was worth talking to.

"Haile." Started the old man before Daryl snarled at him.

"Nothin' to talk about."

"Hear me out." And with a nod from Daryl he continued "She's not a bad person. And...I don't think her marriage was a happy one-even before he left her." He looked a little hesitant "There have always been signs about a child-we checked her trunk..."

"What was in her-?" Started Daryl

"If she wants to share that's up to her. My point is she really didn't seem to have anything pointing to a husband. As if all she cared about was her little girl. She cares about you though."

At this he snorted "Whatever old man. She don't care bout me."

"I won't break her confidence Daryl." Said Dale sternly "But I promise you she does. I think you both owe it at least to yourselves to talk to each other. Please, just consider talking."

"You're crazy." Brushed off Daryl and stalked off.

Haile POV

About ten minutes into her search for Dale screames pierced the night air. She knew that voice "Dale!" She shouted running to the area she heard the anguished sounds coming from. Daryl swiftly passed her and when she got there she screamed clutching the mans hand.

Everything was a blur-Daryl had apparently killed the walker that had done this, but that was no consolation. Dales intestines were spilling out of a large open wound in his stomach; she knew instantly that there was no hope.

"Dale! Oh god please no!" She sobbed clutching at one hand and putting the other on his face. "I'm soo sorry. Please!"

He gave her a strained half smile "Be happ-." His voice hitched and gurgled as she screamed.

"No!Dale!" She shrieked. Suddenly she heard Daryl's voice saying "Sorry brother." And a loud shot ringing in the air. She didn't even realize that anyone else had gotten there- all she felt was Daryl's strong arms pulling her back and carrying her to a tent.

She woke suddenly looking around confused. She wasn't in her tent, in fact from the look and smell, this was Daryl's tent. She looked around crinkling her nose before she remembered the night before. Haile quickly and quietly snuck from his tent and ran to her own, glad that no one was around.

Once she was in her tent she zipped the flap shut-she did not want to be disturbed. Looking over in the corner at her big blue bag she sighed before pulling it toward her, and unzipping it.

She had gotten too complacent, too sure that they were safe, that nothing would go wrong. She pulled on a pair of thick faded black skinny jeans-less material for the walkers to get a grip on- before pulling on a fitted black tank top, and quickly pulling on her combat boots that went just below her knees and lacing them up. She reached behind her to comb her hair with her fingers and then swiftly french braided it. Reaching into her bag she pulled out leather arm and wrist guards staring at them before pulling them on and snapping them shut. The next items to be fished out of her bag were some of her own design; spring loaded switchblades that attached to her wrists, rigged with wire and a ring. If she flexed her hand back far enough the ring would pull the wire, causing the blade to flip out underneath her wrists. They were slightly dangerous as she was always worried about accidentally releasing them and hurting someone, but at this point she thought it didn't matter. She was not going to get close enough to touch anyone at camp and the gear was useful for close and silent killing.

Haile sighed again shoving a dagger loosely in its sheath inside each of her boots. Her knife belt was next; full of throwing knives, she wasn't too sure why she was bringing it, after all she really had only managed to stick a knife once. Lastly for the knifes came a small short short sword on a homemade sheath on her back. The short sword was kind of a joke-she had had it long before the outbreak happened and it wasn't all that sturdy. But aside from her original guns it was the only weapon she had for awhile. There could be no hacking with it as that would only cause the handle to break, but she had learned over time quick jabs to the face or under the jaw of the walkers worked just fine for the little sword. Sighing she slung her trusty rifle over her shoulder and put the gun with the silencer into the top of her pants. She grabbed all the clips she could find and shoved them along with the rifle ammo into a small back back she had kept in her bag of clothes. Quickly fishing around her bag of clothes she pulled out a few pants and shirts similar to what she was wearing, along with a few pairs of socks and underwear and a small form fitting leather jacket, and stuffed them into the bag as well. Grabbing the locket out from under her pillow she clipped it around her bra strap before shoving it into her bra.

This was it. She was leaving. Haile shook her head to keep her tears from falling. She would see what they were doing about Dale, and if there was a funeral she would stay for that. But then she was gone; she had wasted enough time here and not out there looking for Taylor. Hopefully they would give her a few bottles of water and some food.

She walked out of the tent and habitually looked around for Dale and Nika. Her breath caught as she realized what she was doing and how pointless it was. Bringing two fingers up to her mouth she whistled loudly piercing the stale air smiling softly as Nika came bounding out of the woods.

"I'm ready to find Taylor girl," She whispered to the dog

"How bout you?" The dog probably happy for any attention licked her face affectionately. "Well I'll take that as a yes."

Standing with Nika by her side she made her way to the house to ask about Dale. Pushing the door open she stepped inside only to be met by a sudden shocked silence that she decided to ignore.

"Will Dale be having a funeral?" Haile asked stonily.

"Well of course, but Haile are you sure you-" Lori started but was quickly cut off.

"When?" She asked harshly in no mood to answer questions.

Carol walked up to her and put a comforting hand to her shoulder seemingly not daunted by all of her weapons. "Little over an hour."

"Thank you." Haile nodded before stepping out onto the porch.

"Hey crash." Glenn's hesitant voice came from off to the side and she jumped.

"Shit Glenn, you trying to give me a heart attack?" She muttered halfheartedly.

"Sorry." He said as she walked over to him and plopped down.

"Me to."

He stared at her for a moment before reaching into his pant pocket. "Listen, umm, yesterday Dale," at the mention of the dead mans name his voice cracked "He asked me to hold onto this." And he pulled out Dale's trusty watch. "He told me he wanted me to keep it safe...for you when you needed it." He whispered as he placed it into her trembling hand.

Haile looked at the watch shaking "What?" Her voice croaked.

Glenn looked confused as he answered. "He said the group was broken and he didn't know if it could be fixed. But then... he said he was sure that you were on your way. I don't understand what he was talking about, but he gave me the impression that you would."

She shook slightly looking at the watch before undoing the clasp and placing it on her other bra strap and slipping it into her bra. "Thank you." She managed trying to keep herself together.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Maggie came out onto the porch. Swiftly she knelt and gave Haile a quick hug before she and Glenn wandered off. Haile leaned against the house letting out a shaky breath. This was going to be harder than she thought. She had made friends, allies here, and even though she knew her daughter was more important it was going to hurt like hell to leave them.

"So. You leavin'?" A gruff voice stated. It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah." She said subdued "I need to find Taylor."

"Why-" Daryl scratched his head "Why didn' you say anything? Bout your kid...an' yer husband."

"Honestly?" She looked up at him and he nodded "I never planned on staying. And it hurt a lot you know? I didn't want everyone's sympathies and well meant but useless comments on how she's probably dead." She sighed "As for Scott? I'm ashamed to admit I was relived he was gone. The only reason I wanted to hope he's alive is for Taylor's sake. This is going to sound horrible and maybe I'm heartless but, I was just...just never happy. He's not a bad guy see? And he loves me I know that. And as much as I love him, I haven't been in love with him for a long time. Funny that," she snorted to herself "Who knew that you could love a man without being in love with him. I never got the balls to tell him though...I just figured that someday I would magically be in love with him. Once the outbreak happened, aside from being out of my mind with worry about Taylor, for the first time-I felt free. It was like a giant weight had been lifted and I could be who I wanted without having to worry about his approval or hurting him. I'm still married on paper Daryl and its not like there's divorce courts popping up right now. But, in my heart, I haven't been married for a long time. That's no excuse I know, but, I am sorry."

Daryl looked at her for a minute his face unreadable before sitting down and clumsily wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him surprised but he kept his gaze straight ahead. He looked sort of uncomfortable and she guessed he was out of his element.

"I know what it feels like to want somethin' ya can't have. An' then ya get it and sometimes it's better'n anything ya cin' imagine. Stuff like that ya don' wanna' give up on." She didn't need to know that he was talking about the group and how he felt in it. He had never felt like he belonged-except with Merle- and being here, in a group, he was needed, and if somewhat grudgingly respected. It was something he tried to talk himself away from but the foreign things he had started to feel here were, for the most part, nice.

"Thanks Daryl." She whispered

Dale's funeral passed in a blur and after everyone had moved on talking about Randall she stood by Dales grave.

"I'm soo sorry Dale." Haile whispered "I promise-" her breath hitched "I promise I'll try my hardest to be happy." She sniffled wiping roughly at stray tears on her face. "Thank you." She murmured placing her hand on the freshly turned dirt. "For everything ge-" She couldn't quite bring herself to call him genie-after all genies don't die. "Love you old man." Letting a single tear fall down her face and drop onto his grave she stood brushing her hands on her pants. It was time to say goodbye.

Suddenly she heard T-dog shouting and she took off running- he didn't sound like he was being attacked-but she'd be damned if she'd let the group lose another. When she got to T there was no sign of walkers but Randall was missing. "Fuck." She whispered she couldn't just leave them when a potential killer was out there. Not to mention if he managed to find his group.

"The barn was locked from the outside!" She heard someone say.

"He must have slipped the cuffs." Said another in a slightly disbelieving voice.

After a quick search of the farm it was revealed that they could find Randall nowhere. Just then Shane burst through the woods shouting.

"He jumped me! Fuckin took my gun." He shouted

All hell was breaking loose and she decided to stick with Daryl and Glenn-after all Daryl knew how to track and something wasn't right with Shane. She ignored all arguments for her to stay-after all once Randall was taken care of she could leave.

They found Randall alright-a walker Randall. It was a close call for everyone but in the end Glenn put him down.

Daryl examined the body closely flipping him this way and that. "He ain't got no bites." He stated.

"We'll he's got to be scratched somewhere." Glenn returned.

"Naw I'm tellin you his necks broke. He died from that."

It was pretty obvious to Haile what happened and she could tell Daryl thought so to. Even Glenn seemed to be thinking about it-although it obviously made him uncomfortable to.

She muttered to herself "He who makes a beast out of himself gets rid of the fear of being a man."*

"What?" Asked Glenn and Daryl together.

"Samuel Johnson- he was an author. But it fits. Think about this for a second. T told me that he used to be fucking Lori when they thought Rick was dead. He fell in love with her and Carl. Then out of nowhere Rick returns and not only takes Lori and Carl back but manages to instantaneously be in charge, another thing that was previously 'his'. He's been slowly losing himself. He doesn't want to be afraid but he is. He's turning off all emotion and is taking out anything he deems a threat to him, Lori, and Carl." She finished as a gunshot rang out in the night.

"We need to get back." Glenn said urgently and they took off.

Upon arriving at the house they found that Rick and Shane were still not back.

"Turn off the lights!" A voice whispered frantically.

Standing out on the porch she felt her heart leap into her throat. Hundreds upon hundreds of walkers were on the horizon heading toward the farm.

They decided the best course of action was to go out and distract the walkers and lead them away from the farm. Haile had no car anymore so she opted to stay at the house and take care of any that got to close, but somewhere along the line their plan went to shit. There were too many walkers, the barn was on fire, and trying to leave had Patricia ripped from Beth's arms by a swarm. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Andrea go after Carol. Giving a shrill whistle Nika came bounding through the walkers.

She managed to grab Carol and quickly shout to her "Follow Nika! She'll clear a path to Rick! Nika Rick!" The dog was off and Haile gave Carol a shove sending her after her. She turned quickly looking for Andrea but she was nowhere in sight.

The walkers were everywhere and there was no opening to run through. "Just gonna have to make a path." She muttered pulling her gun from her pants. Quickly she dispatched twelve in a row but now the clip was empty and she didn't have time to fumble with her bag. Slipping the gun into her pants again she flexed her hand back pulling the ring and activating the blade at her wrist, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and turned quickly ramming her blade into its head. Blood and brain matter splattered her when she pulled the knife back out. Reaching down she pulled a hunting knife out of her boot for her other hand. Over and over she smashed her blade into skulls and sliced with the hunting knife. She tried to ignore the squelching sounds as she ducked under an out reached arm. She was wearing out quickly having not fought this many before ever and not fighting any since she got there.

Haile stumbled but managed to catch herself before hitting the ground when she felt a slippery hand on her boot. She froze remembering the feeling from the gas station before she cursed and kicked at the things head caving it in. Another managed to grab her arm and she turned driving her hunting knife into its forearm, pinning it there, before driving her switchblade into its head. Just when she thought all hope was lost she heard Daryl's motorcycle.

"DARYL!" She shouted at the top of her lungs relived when he swiftly turned the bike.

"GET ON!" He roared at her raising his pistol at her before shooting.

She heard a thump behind her and realized that he had just saved her ass more than once before jumping on the back of his bike holding tight around his waist.

"The others?" She hollered in the biting wind

"Don' know! We'll head to the highway! That's where they'll meet!" He hollered back.

They drove for a bit before coming upon Glenn, Maggie, and Beth and as soon as the vehicles had stopped she wasted no time jumping off the bike and hugging them, her eyes bright. They to, were heading toward Sophia's sign as Dale had once told her about it she felt no need for questions. Once there they were met by Rick, Hershel, Carol, Carl, and to her relief Nika.

"Good job girl!" Haile praised kneeling down and giving her a hug.

"She brought me all the way to Rick Haile." Carol sounded amazed and slightly shell shocked. "Even came back for me when I fell."

Haile grinned up at the older woman "That's cause she's a bad ass!"

"How did you guys find each other?" Rick asked motioning between her and Daryl to the truck Glenn had been driving.

"Saw this guy swervin' all over the road. Figured he had to be Asian." Cracked Daryl with a grin.

"Ahh yes Sensei is apparently a really bad driver." Piped in Haile a smirk on her face as she looked at Glenn.

"I told you both! I'm Korean!" He huffed good-naturedly.

Suddenly as Rick was reaching insanely high panic levels because Lori was no where to be found- T-dog pulled up, with Lori, and Beth spilling out of his car.

It was a tearful reunion and once again they had lost people. Patricia Haile had seen devoured but the others...she hadn't realized how many had been lost. Jimmy was dead, as was Shane apparently. She had had to break the news that Andrea was missing and she and Daryl offered to go back only to be rebuffed by Rick. They were not to separate. As Haile prepared to argue; she had been planning on leaving anyway after all, the sound of a vehicle coming up the road had everyone scrambling for weapons and to hide.

Before Haile could make up her mind the vehicle had stopped and she drew her gun and raised it toward the man stepping out of the cab. It wasn't loaded but he didn't know that; hopefully she wouldn't have to use it.

"Get on back in your truck and turn around." She shouted

The man put his hands up in the air "Please we don't want trouble! We've got a child in here and two other men! We just want some help!"

Haile's hands shook as she took a step forward-she knew that voice.

And then a happy screech pierced the air "Mommy!"

TBC...


End file.
